We'll teach you how to blade
by AmTheLion
Summary: Reiko Munitsu is a normal school girl, with no parents that live in her own appartment. But when she one day comes home and finds her appartment on fire, and strange men wanting to capture her, and then later bladers her normal life changes to an adventur
1. Meeting the Bladebreakers

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character ReikoMunitsu

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(the name person is talking)  
_italics_(flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (b.beast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Bladebreakers**

You're on your way home from school. You just pass the last corner and are now standing in front of your apartment, which, to your horror, is on fire. The flames are bursting out of the windows and you can feel the intense heat. You stand there shocked and then you see them, the men in black coats.

"Miss Reiko there you are, please come with us!" One of the men says. You realise these are the same men that have tried to catch you before. You know right away that they're the reason your apartment's on fire. Not hesitating, you just spin around and start running as fast as you can to get away from them.

"Hey come back here!" The man yells after you. Knowing they're coming after you, you do everything you can to lose them. Running through side-streets and alley-ways, taking the smallest and tightest ones you can. Suddenly you're out of the neighbourhood and in a little forest. You stop to catch your breath.

"There she is, get her!"

You can't believe that they are still following you. You start running again. You don't know why these men are following you or what they want with you, but you have a feeling that it's nothing good. Still running through the forest, branches and thorns scrape your arms and tear your clothes, but you refuse to let it stop you. Then you come out in a clearing. _Shit now they'll see where I'm running__,_ you think while trying to figure out how to get away from these men. Suddenly, you see that the ground in front of you stops, ending in a cliff. Stopping dead on the edge of the cliff, you stare helplessly down at the little lake beneath you. Hearing voices you spin around to see the men rapidly approaching you.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You're at the little lake behind Tyson's dojo, together with your friends blading. Suddenly Hillary points at something and says,

"Guys look up there, besides the waterfall!" Everyone turns to where she's pointing and see a girl in a school uniform, breathing heavily and with a helpless expression on her face.

"Wow its a girl!" Daichi exclaims.

"But that's dangerous, she might fall!" Rai says worriedly. The girl spins around, and you see men in black coats approaching her.

"Hey, those guys don't look very nice." You all look at the men coming closer to the mysterious girl, and you see she's backing away, closer and closer to the edge.

* * *

(Your POV)

You look at the men coming closer and closer to you.

"Just give up Miss Reiko, you can't escape." One of them says. You take another look down at the lake. _Shit I'm doomed, but it's the only way I can get away. I can't believe I'm doing this..._You think, before turning around and jumping down into the little lake. As you hit the surface the cold water rushes around your body. You swim up to the surface and take deep breaths while looking up at the men, still standing up on the cliff.

"Damn it, shoot her!" One of them yells and they pull out their guns and aim. You take a deep breath and dive. As you swim down, you notice bullets shooting down in the water around you. Suddenly you feel a sharp, piercing pain in your right side, one of the bullets has hit you. You keep on swimming towards the shore, still under water. Another shot hits you just above your left knee before you manage to reach the shore and hold yourself down with some reeds. Then everything stops, you struggle to see through the water. Not wanting to take the chance of being caught, you keep hiding, but you soon have to go up to get air.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You see the girl jumping into the water, and right after she comes up again throwing her long reddish brown, and now wet hair, away from her face. She looks beautiful, especially now that the sun makes the water in her hair and on her face sparkle. Then the evil men start shooting at her again and she dives. They stop and no movement can be seen in the water. The evil men nod at each other before leaving making you stand there wondering what the hell just happened. Daichi runs down to the water, and stares down into the water.

"Where did that girl go, she's not dead is she?" He keeps staring into the water, when suddenly the water starts bubbling.

"What? What's this?" He leans over the bubbles with a curious look. Then the girl bursts out of the water gasping for air. Daichi screams and jumps back in surprise, as she pulls herself up on land. She's laying there soaking wet and gasping for air with her eyes shut. Daichi bends over her and looks at her with a curious face.

"Wow you surprised me!" He says, she gasps, terrified and screams as she notices his presence. Daichi screams again and jumps back once more, as she tries to jump away from him, still laying on the ground. But then she bites her lip in pain and grabs her right side.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He screams, before noticing that she's in pain. Grandpa walks over to her and bends down besides her.

"Did one of those bullets hit you dudette?" She looks scared of him.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, we want to help." She still looks a bit scared.

"Come on, let me help you up little dudette." He holds out his hand. She stares at him for a few moments, then takes it and let him help her on her feet.

* * *

(Your POV)

You let the old man help you up, and you groan a little in pain. But the moment you're on your feet, you feel a huge pain right above your left knee. As a result you fall, and are just about to end up in the water again, when someone grabs your waist and picks you up bridal style. Your eyes falls on the one who just caught you. The guy has hair in two shades of blue and deep lavender orbs. By the looks of it, he's a bit taller than you, and he has two blue triangles on each of his cheeks, and a well toned body with strong arms. You just stare surprised at him, then grateful.

"Hn," is all he says before turning and caring you towards a dojo not too far away.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You see Kai saving the girl from ending up in the water, then caring her to Tyson's dojo. None of you understand what just happened, usually Kai never cares, but this time he did. Quickly you all follow him and the girl back to the dojo.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**Ok so that was chapter 1 of my second Kai love story. Keep your eyes up for chapter 2 - My name is Reiko

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

**Please leave me a review**


	2. My name is Reiko

**AmTheLion:**Second chapter. Enjoy

**Declaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character ReikoMunitsu.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (b.beast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 2: My name is Reiko**

(Your POV)

The guy with the blue hair puts you down on a chair inside the dojo. You make a little groan as he does, feeling the pain in your side. You don't say anything, but you can't help being a bit impressed by his strength. The others come in after you.

"Ok let's see if we can find a bandage for you!" A brown haired girl says before going to find some. You still don't say anything, you just sit there and stare down at the floor. A moment later she's back with a first-aid kit.

"Now then, take of your vest and lift up your shirt so I can clean the wound. I'll do the wounds on your leg while you do that, OK?" She starts cleaning the wound over your left knee as you slowly take of your vest, only with small groans every time it hurt.

"You're soaked! I'll find some dry clothes you can borrow," another girl with pink hair says. She runs off to find some clothes for you.

"Well, I guess we all should introduce ourselves, I'm Tyson, and these are my team mates Max, Rei, Daichi…" He explains who everyone is, but when he says that the guy who carried you is Kai, your body stiffens. All the girls at your school always talks about how amazing he is. You know he's a good blader but you haven't really paid him much attention to him before. You look up at him, and find him looking back at you. Quickly you look down at the floor again, blushing a little.

"Okay, now you know who we are, but who are you?" You don't answer, but just look at him. Hillary bandages your knee and then moves over to the one in your right side. You lift up your shirt, showing the wounded flesh the bullet has given you. She starts cleaning it.

"Wow you're lucky! The bullet didn't do much damage." You groan in pain again as she touches it, because it hurts.

"Sorry, it must hurt, but I'm nearly done now," you just look at her while she bandages it, not saying a word.

"You don't say much do you? Are you mute or something?" Daichi asks. Glaring at him, Hillary finally finishes bandaging you.

"Now that Hillary's done bandaging you, let's get you in some dry clothes," Mariah grabs your arm and drags you to a room where she leaves you to change into the cloths on the bed. A black and blue outfit just like the one she is wearing.

* * *

Done changing you walk out into the hallway where Mariah is waiting for you.

"You look great!" She says with a smile. Still you don't say anything. Then, you both go back to the others who're in the garden. As you walk out everyone stares at you, and their eyes widen.

"WOW! YOU LOOK AMAZING, I NEVER SEEN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL BEFORE!!" Daichi exclaims. You look at him in surprise. He's still staring at you with hearts in his eyes when you look at the others. Then your eyes fall on Kai. He too looks at you with big eyes, but as he realises you're looking at him, he takes a deep breath and close his eyes, like he hadn't just been looking at you like that.

A worried look comes over your face,_Oh no, please don't rumble now, not now__! _You think as you feel your stomach trying to tell you it's hungry.

"Hey dudette are you all right?" Grandpa asks. You bite your lower lip, and then your stomach makes a huge rumbling sound. You can't stop your face from becoming dark red in embarrassment. _I can't believe it, of all things that had to happen now. _Everyone stares at you surprised.

"But dudette you're starving, you should have told me that you were hungry! Don't worry I'll make dinner right away!"

Before you know it, he has run off to the kitchen.

"Wow, not even Daichi or Tyson's stomachs rumble that loud," Max comments. You stare down at the ground.

"Hehe yeah I have to admit, you beat me there!" Tyson says. Then everyone starts to laugh, even Kai smiles lightly. You look up at them.

"Don't get it wrong. We're not teasing you or anything, it's just that Tyson and Daichi usually eat more than the rest of us put together!" Rei says smiling.

"Hey, I don't eat that much! Besides, I'm growing," Daichi utters. Everyone laughs even more and you can't help but smile.

"So you can smile," their eyes falls on you again.

"Thank you," you say.

"Hey I all most thought you couldn't talk," Daichi tilts his head to one side.

"Well, now that we know that you actually can talk, then would you please tell us your name?"

You smile lightly,

'"My name is Reiko."

* * *

"Hey do you smell that?" Daichi asks. Everyone can smell the fantastic odour of dinner.

"Yeah dinner! Come on Reiko!" Daichi grabs your hand, and before you know it, you're being dragged after him into the kitchen. He almost throws you down on a chair, which makes you groan in pain because of your wounds. Then he sits down beside you, ready to eat. The others come in after you.

"Take it easy Daichi, remember she's hurt you know. When you drag her around like that her wounds might hurt even more!" Hillary glares at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot! I'm really sorry!" He looks at you with a worried face.

"It's ok, just promise you won't do it again, because it actually did hurt!" you say with a little smile. Everybody sits down and starts eating.

"Hey Reiko, what exactly happened to you, I mean, why did you run from those guys?" They look curiously at you. With a sigh you tell them what happened to you. That the men burned down your apartment and then tried to capture you.

"That's strange, why did they do that to you?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. It started a few weeks ago. At first they asked me to come with them, but I didn't want to, so they tried to force me instead. But I have no idea what they want with me."

All of you finish eating, and you're now sitting and talking.

"Reiko, I just wonder, you say those men burned down your apartment…" Hiro looks at you, and receives a nod.

"Well, then you don't have any place to stay, right?"

"No I don't, not any more, I don't have anything but what I have in my locker at school and in my backpack."

"Well then you're more than welcome to stay here with us, if you want."

"Thank you, that's so kind of you. You've already done so much for me," you smile gratefully.

"Don't mention it. But Reiko, you really don't have anything else except from what you came in?" Hilary asks. You shake your head and look sceptically at her. _What exactly does she want__? She's __not going to ask what I think she is, __is she?_

"Then we have to get you some new stuff then, and you know what that means girls!" Mariah says with a smile.

"Shopping!" all the girls squeal. Both Hilary and Mariah smile and high 5. _I knew it. And I hate shopping. But they're right, I need some new stuff so I guess I don't have a choice._ You decide that the girls are going shopping the next day. _The guys are so lucky, I hate shopping, but since I don't have a choice…_ You look at Kai and notice that he's been looking at you since you came, but every time you returned his gaze, he turns away and pretends like nothing happened. _I don't know why but for some reason it feels like he's always watching me…_

* * *

(Kais POV)

Everyone is sitting around in Tyson's dojo talking. You look around to find that Reiko isn't there. _Where did she go?_

/You like her don't you?/ Dranzer asked in a mocking voice.

_No I don't, I just wondered where she disappeared to, that's all._

/Of course, well since you're so worried about her, I guess I can tell you that she's in the garden./

_I'm not worried about her, I just… _

You don't finish the sentence, because you don't know what to say. For some reason you don't want to say that you don't care, but you have no idea why you feel like this. You get up and walk out into the garden and see her right away. She's sitting on a big rock watching the stars. The light from the stars reflects in her eyes, making them sparkle. _Wow she really is beautiful. No, I did not just think that._ You keep on telling yourself that you don't care about her, as you walk up to her and sit down beside her. She doesn't say anything, but you know she's aware of you. You sit there for a while and look up at the stars together.

"Thank you for helping me," she whispers. You look at her.

"For carrying me."

You look back at the stars.

"Don't think about it."

But you can't help noticing a feeling of pride inside when she says that.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 2 of my second Kai love story. Keep your eyes up for chapter 3 - You can't blade!!

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

**Please leave me a review**


	3. You can’t blade!

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the characters ReikoMunitsu and Dona

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (b.beast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 3: You can't blade!!**

(Your POV)

You're staying with the Bladebreakers, at Tyson's dojo. They don't have a separate room for you, so it's decided that you have to share room with Kai, even though Daichi did everything he could to get you in his room. The other teams are staying at hotels, so they have to leave before the hotel locks up for the night.

"See you tomorrow guys. And remember we're going shopping tomorrow Reiko, so make sure you get enough rest," Mariah says with a smile. You give a little smile back, so she won't think that you don't really want to go shopping. After the other teams have left, you sit and listen to the others talking. After a while you decide it's time to get to bed.

"Er, guys I'm going to bed ok? I'm really tired from everything that has happened today." You say goodnight to everyone and go to your and Kai's room. You're in your room changing, and you have just taken off your sweater. You're now standing in your jeans and black bra. You hear someone opening the door, and before you can think it over, you turn around and stand face to face with …

* * *

(Kais POV)

You decided to go to bed, just as you hear Reiko close the door. You get up and walk towards your room. You take your time, walking slowly while thinking about what happened. _I don't get it, I don't care about her, so why can't I stop thinking about her. _

/So you're still denying the fact/ Dranzer says mockingly.

_What do you want Dranzer? _You growl back.

/You know why you keep thinking about her, you just won't admit it. You like her./

_I don't like her!_

/Then explain why you keep thinking about her, if you don't like her. Just admit it, you've been keeping an eye on her the whole day, you like her./

_SHUT UP DRANZER! I TOLD YOU, I DON'T LIKE HER! _

You mentally scream back, as you open the bedroom door and freeze. There right in front of you is Reiko, just standing in her jeans and black bra. Both of you just stand there staring at each other for a moment. You notice a strange feeling inside of you, a feeling you've never had before. You get really hot in the face, and to your horror, you understand that you're blushing like hell. You notice she too blushes. You tear your eyes away from her, mumble a "sorry" and somehow manage to turn around and get out of the room closing the door behind you.

* * *

(Your POV)

As Kai closes the door behind him you just stand there in shook. Then you start to realize what just happened. And you hurry up changing into your pajamas, which basically is a dark blue shirt you borrowed from Hiro.

* * *

(Kais POV)

As you close the door behind you, you let out a shocked breath. _She was just in her bra!_ You can still see her well shaped body in front of you and you're unable to make it stop.

/Wow that was some view!/

_Dranzer, don't even think about commenting this! _You mentally shout back, still not believing what just happened.

/Come on Kai, you know you can't get away from this one. You never blush, and now you can't stop./

_Shut up bird! _You scream back at him, as you hear someone coming down the hall. You do what you can to stop blushing as Hiro walks around the corner.

"Kai? What are you standing there for?" He asks confused. You're about to open your mouth to answer when the door behind you opens. Once again you freeze, you know Reiko is standing behind you, but you just can't bring yourself to look at her. Then you feel a hand, cautiously touching your back.

"Kai…it's ok, you can come in now," She's almost whispering, but even so you can hear that she to is still a bit shocked.

"Hn." Is your only reply as you close your eyes and walk in again.

* * *

(Your POV)

As Kai walks into the shared room you don't dare to look at him, not after what just happened. Hiro is standing in front of you, looking a bit confused.

"Did something happen?" He asks. You look up at him and realize that you're blushing again.

"No…it was nothing." You reply, unable to tell him that Kai walked in on you when you were changing.

"Ok then. By the way, I see that the shirt fits well as pajamas." He says with a little smile. You look down at yourself. His dark blue shirt reaches down to the middle of your thighs.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Hiro."

"Don't mention it. Sleep tight." He says with a last little smile, before he walks off to his own room. You turn and walk back into your room, closing the door behind you. Kai doesn't look at you, he just takes off his scarf, gloves and to your surprise, his shirt. Then he gets into his bed and pretends he's sleeping. You don't say anything, but just walk to your bed and lay down. _Wow, I didn't think it was possible for so many things to happen on one day. And Kai…_ You look over at the dark shadow you know is him.

"Goodnight Kai" You whisper, but you don't think he heard it, because it was so quiet.

* * *

The next day Hillary's cousin, Dona, comes on a visit.

"Hey everyone" She smiles and looks over at Kai. He just keeps sitting there with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. She joins you and the rest of the girls from the other teams as you go shopping. You get a lot of cool new stuff, but it takes a long time, since the other girls are with you. You could have done it in an hour, but because of them it takes five hours before you're back.

"Hey boys we're back!" Hilary exclaims.

"About time, you've been shopping for five hours!" Tyson growls. As usual the two of them get in a new fight. You don't say anything as Dona starts telling Kai about her newly bought party dress, and that he has to wait for a party to see her in it. He just stares at her for a moment, before he seems to get bored and closes his eyes. You can't help but smile, as you walk to your room with your stuff. _I feel sorry for him! _You think with a little grin. During your five hours of shopping, you learned that Dona often comes on visits, and that she has a huge crush on Kai. She is what you called an o-so-happy-barbie-girl. Which basically meant that she smiled almost all the time, loved pink and fashion, and her biggest idol was a blond super model. This makes her totally opposite of you. You hate pink, and you don't really care about fashion or super models. You're putting your new stuff away when you hear someone opening the bedroom door.

* * *

(Kais POV)

Dona keeps telling you about her new dress. _She's so annoying, And I don't care what kind of dress she has bought. _You sit there with your eyes closed and arms crossed while Dona keeps on talking.

/Why don't you check out what Reiko has bought?/ Dranzer asks you.

_What? Reiko? _You open your eyes and look around the room to find out that Reiko isn't there. _Where is she?_ you ask yourself.

/She's in your room, putting her new stuff in away./

_I told you to quit answering my questions when I don't actually ask you something. And another thing, stop following Reiko's every move. _You answer coldly

/Why? You like the fact that I always know where she is./

_Quit it Dranzer! _You say, irritated as you get up and walk towards your room, leaving Dona with a surprised look on her face. You open the bedroom door, and find Reiko sitting on the floor, sorting her new stuff. Everything she has bought is either black, red, dark blue or dark purple. _At least she hasn't bought anything pink._ You think while entering the room.

"Hi Kai, what is it that you want?" She asks without looking up at you.

"Hn" Is your only reply, as you go and sit down on your bed. You look at her while she puts her stuff away. _Luckily, I'll be clear of Dona for a while. _You think as you continue to watch Reiko and her every move.

* * *

(Your POV)

You finish putting your stuff in place, and all the time Kai has been sitting there watching you. _I bet he's sitting there to get away from Dona. But even so, for some reason I feel like he's guarding me, making sure that no one gets me. I actually feel safe when he's around._

* * *

Later, you're all in the garden. The All Starz, White tigers, BEGA, F. Dynasty and the Barthez Battalion are there as well, they're all there to test their beyblade skills against each other. You're sitting with your note book, writing. The sounds of the battling blades, keeps giving you ideas for this new song.

"Hey Reiko what are you doing?" Hillary asks you, as she sits down besides you.

"I'm writing a new song" you reply.

"Really?! You didn't tell us that you're a musician!" Everyone stops and looks at you.

"You're really a musician as well as being so beautiful!" Daichi says as hearts and glitter floats around him, and also making big eyes at you, which shine in amazement and affection. It's too obvious he has a crush on you. You sweatdrop and nod.

"So you write your own songs. Do you sing and play an instrument as well?" Mariah asks.

"mhm, I play guitar and some piano, and I sing the songs I make, yes." You answer as you continue writing your song.

"Can you play for us then?" Emily asks. You look up to find everyone staring at you with curious looks. You sigh.

"I can play this song for you when it's done." That's all you say before you concentrate on your song writing again. Everyone goes back to blade and enjoys the time together.

After a while Michael comes up to you.

"Hey Reiko, what do you say we have a match?" He asks with a smile.

"Ha, and why should she blade against you? I'm a far more interesting opponent." Rick says.

"Yeah right, interesting in the way of being an easy match!" Lee laughs at his own comment. The three guys start arguing about who you should battle first, while you stare blankly at them.

"Er guys, it's cool that you want a match against me, but I can't blade." Everyone stars at you in shock, even Kai, Brooklyn and Garland seem surprised.

"What?" You ask a bit worried.

"You really can't blade? That's just pathetic, everyone can blade!" Dona says with triumph in her voice by the fact that she can blade, but you can't. You just look at her.

"It doesn't matter if you can't blade. I'll teach you, we can train together, then fall in love, and then we can be world champions together and be known as the lovers that became world champions!" Daichi jumps up into your lap as he speaks, and then he sits there with hearts in his eyes, daydreaming. Again you sweatdrop.

"Er, thank you Daichi. But no thanks." You push him of your lap making him hit the ground.

"You don't want to learn how to blade?" He asks, looking worried.

"I don't mind the blading part. It's the lovers part I have a problem with." Everyone starts to laugh, even Kai smirks at your comment. Only Dona seems to not like your joke.

"Haha, good one Reiko. Well seems like we have a job to do!" Tyson says with a smile. You look curiously at him, the others do the same.

"Chief, can you make Reiko a blade?" He asks and looks at Kenny.

"Sure I can. I'll make a standard blade, then we can make more specific changes later, when we know what type of blader she is."

"Great! That sounds perfect. In the mean time, you can borrow one of our blades. Don't worry Reiko, We'll teach you how to blade!" He smiles at you again and you can't help but let out a small smile.

"Thank you guys!"

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 3 of my second Kai love story. Keep your eyes up for chapter 4- Blading Dona

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

**Please leave me a review**


	4. Blading Dona

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and b.beast Baby.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (b.beast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blading Dona**

(Your POV)

As you put the blade in the launcher, your hands are starting to feel sore because of the repeated movement. _Ok, one more time Reiko, try again._ You think to yourself as you make ready to spin again. Rei counts down for you,

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

You launch the blade into the dish and so does Rick. Your blade wobbles and you bite your lower lip in concentration. Every blade you have borrowed so far has done the same. _None of these blades fit me…Draciel is no different!_ You try to get back Draciel's stability as well as avoiding Rick's attacks.

"Come on Reiko, I can tell that you're better than this, don't hold back!" He tells you as he goes in for a new attack.

"Sorry Rick, but I don't think Draciel is my type of blade!" You keep trying to get better control, but as Rick comes in for the next attack, he knocks you out of the dish.

"I don't get it, you tried all sorts of different blades, but none of them fits you. And Chief isn't done with your blade yet," Tyson says.

"I'm working as fast as I can Tyson. But it's really strange, from the data Dizzy and I've collected so far on Reiko's battles, the blades don't fit her because she's too powerful for them!" Kenny explains.

"Too powerful? I don't get it! How can someone be too powerful?" Daichi tilts his head to one side in confusion. Everyone looks a bit puzzled at Kenny, except you.

"He means that the blades I've borrowed so far, hasn't been able to handle the power I have in the right way," you enlighten them.

"I'd say Reiko is a blader with a lot of hidden power. This hidden power is unknown to the blades she has borrowed, that's why she can't get completely control," Kenny tells them.

"So what type of blade can handle it then?" Miguel asks.

"Well…" He starts to tap something on his laptop. A "hn" is heard from Kai before he hands you his blade. At first you look at him, confused, but then you take it, and admire the dark blue blade that's now in your hand. Everyone looks at you. Dranzer is difficult to control, much more difficult than any of the others. You're still a rookie on blading, they've only trained you for a few days. You look at the bit chip, a red shine comes over it and for some reason you feel that this was more your type of blade. You look at Kai again. He looks back at you. You tighten your grip on the blade.

"Ha you can't control that blade, only Kai can!" Dona snaps. You turn around and look her straight in the eyes.

"Let's test that theory. What do you say Dona?" She looks at you with disgust, but then it's like she sees an opportunity in blading against you.

"Fine, let's go!"

You put Dranzer in the launcher and get ready. Dona stares at you across the dish with an arrogant grin.

"You have no idea what you're up against," she says.

"Neither do you!" you feel a strange power pulsing through your body. _She's so going down_. Tyson counts you down,

"Ok, ready?"

"Of course!" Dona says with a sweet smile. You just nod.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

You both launch at the same time. Dranzer hits the dish and immediately go into defense mode, just like you wanted him to.

"This match will be over before you know it! Baby attack!" Dona commands and a pink puddle looking bitbeast comes out of her blade and heads right towards you.

"I'm not done yet! Dranzer avoid her attack!" Dranzer responds right away and avoids Dona's attack. Everyone is looking at you in awe. No one else other than Kai has ever controlled Dranzer, but you make it look easy. Dranzer keeps following your orders to the letter, it doesn't wobble at all, not for a second.

"Unbelievable, it looks like Dranzer is just the type of blade for Reiko!" Kenny says amazed. You can't help but smirk at this. Dona stares furiously at you.

"Let's end this! Baby punch crusher attack!" The pink puddle goes in for a final attack. You smirk even more at this.

"Dranzer knock her out!"

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 4 of my second Kai love story. And yes I know it's really, really short, but hopefully chapter 5 - Building a blade. Will follow soon :P

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	5. Building a blade

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

Oh and this part is dedicated to wolf-shadow666

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and bitbeast Baby.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Building a blade**

"Let's end this! Baby punch crusher attack!" The pink puddle goes in for a final attack. Your smirk grows.

"Dranzer knock her out!" You both charge at each other making your blades smash together head on in the middle of the dish.

"Dranzer, go!" Before Dona manages to get back from your last clash, you charge her again knocking her out of the dish. Dona stares at you in shock. Then her stare changes in to a glare of pure hate. Dranzer flies out of the dish and back into your hand. You look at Dona and can't help but smirk at her glare.

"Why Dona, I thought you were a good blader," you say it more to irritate her than anything else, and to your joy, she falls for it.

"Hmph. I am! You just had a bit of luck that's all," she sneers back at you. You smirk even more. Kai comes up to you and looks you straight in the eyes. You get a little surprised by this, because he actually smiles. It's a little smile, all most invisible, but it's there. You smile back at him, and hand him Dranzer.

"Thanks for letting me try him out," you say. He just keeps looking at you with the invisible smile, and takes Dranzer and puts him in his pocket.

"Ok so now we know what type of blade that fits you Reiko, and you know how to launch and all that, but you still need to learn how to build a blade. Even if I'm going to make a blade for you now, you have to be able to update, and repair it yourself," Kenny tells you.

"Sounds about right. So exactly how do you make a blade?" For the rest of the day you sit with Kenny, Emily and Miguel learning how to build a blade, and also a lot of other useful stuff to use later if you thought about updating or changing your blade.

* * *

You're totally exhausted from the hard work you've done today, and as you walk into your room you go straight to the bed and fall down on your stomach with a huge sigh. You lay there with your eyes closed too tired to turn around.

"You worked hard I see." You open your eyes to see Kai sitting on his bed, looking at you with a smirk on his face.

"Don't mock me Kai. I actually have worked quite hard," you answer as you roll over on your back.

"Well you beat Dona, I must admit that I enjoyed watching that!" he says smirking even more. You let out a small laugh.

"I enjoyed that as well." You get up and get ready for bed. Kai keeps watching at you. As you get in bed, you look back at him.

"Kai, what exactly do you think of Dona?" He makes a grimace as to answer your question and you can't help but laugh.

"Well that says it all right." He smiles.

"I'm just glad I'm sharing my room with you and not her, or any of the others for that matter," he says as he turns off the light. This makes you look confused at his now dark figure. _Did he really mean that? _You ask yourself. You see him get back in his bed and going to sleep. You look at his dark figure for a moment.

"Good night Kai." It's quite so you don't think he heard you, but as you close your eyes to sleep…

"Good night Reiko." A little smile comes over your lips. _Yeah __good night._

* * *

The sun shines on your face. You open your eyes and look over the garden. Then you turn your eyes back at the paper in your hands. _Done soon__, only a few changes and it's perfect._ The song you started writing a few days ago is nearly finished. You look over at the blade lying by your side. It's dark purple with black markings on it. You still can't believe you made the blade almost on your own. You had done it using the advice Kenny gave you. He had been watching you, but had just given you some tips now and then and let you put the blade together. _I really learned a lot about building blades the last couple of days._ You think to yourself as you get the final inspiration that finishes your song.

"Hey Reiko how's the song going?" Hillary comes up behind you and sits down next to you.

"I think it's done!" you answer thoughtfully.

"Really? Well can you sing it then?" You look at her for a moment, then nod.

"Alright I'll tell the others. You can come and play it when you're ready, from what we've heard so far it sounds awesome!" She gets up and runs inside to tell the others. You sigh. You had let them listen to some of the melody and lyrics while you wrote the song, but they haven't yet heard the whole thing. You get up and walk in to the others.

"Are you really going to sing?" Daichi asks as he jumps up and down. A little smile comes over your lips.

"If you want to hear I don't mind singing for you." Everyone gets ready to hear you sing and you get the things you need ready. Everyone looks at you. You take a deep breath and start to sing while playing the melody on the keyboard. (A/N: 1)

* * *

"Totemo korae kirenai yo sugoku soba ni ite hoshii  
mugendai no hoshizora kimi wa doko de miteru no?  
itsumo futari de ita kaze no fuku basho

tsuki no hikari ga noboru yozora wa  
kimi no hohoemi ga hoshikage mo makeru kurai kirameita

wasurenai ano basho de kimi to sugoshita hibi wo  
kiga tsuke ba afureteru hoo ni ochiru namida

totemo korae kirenai yo zutto sobani ite hoshii  
mugendai no hoshizora ima mo boku wa miteru yo  
itsumo issho ni ita

kaze no fuku basho"

* * *

You run out of the bathroom and head for your bedroom.

"That was really good!" Kai praises you. You look at him in confusion.

"Huh? What was?"

"The song, and your singing."

You smile.

"Thank you Kai."

"hn."

You get to bed and Kai turns the light off.

"Good night Reiko." A little surprised he's the first one to say that you smile.

"Good night Kai." You reply then you both fall asleep.

* * *

"Go Wolborg, knock her out!"

"Not that fast Tala. GO!" Both your blades collide with a huge power blast. Still in the game, you don't have much more to fight with.

"You've really gotten good Reiko, I'll admit that, but you're still not good enough to beat me. Wolborg finish her!" He comes at you with huge power and speed. _Shit I'm done. _You think as you try to dodge him as good as you can. But as he hits your blade you get knocked out of the dish. You sigh.

"That was a good match. You really have gotten good fast Reiko," Tyson says. A little smile comes over your lips as you pick up your blade.

"Hey Reiko what do you say to another match?" Brooklyn smiles at you.

"Later ok Brooklyn? I need a break first."

"Sure no problem, as long as you give me a match later." He gives you another smile as you go and sit down. You're starting to get good at blading, and building blades. You sigh and pick up your music notes. The others continue blading as you continue on your new song. You started on it last night, so you haven't written all too much on it yet. You look over at Kai, he's sitting with his arms folded over his chest and eyes closed. A little smile passes your lips. _I understand why Dona likes him. _You think to yourself. Then you turn your attention back to writing your song.

"Hey Reiko what are you doing?" Brooklyn asks and sits down besides you.

"Nothing really," you don't want anyone to know about this song so you close your note book and lay it aside.

"Tell me Reiko, how is it sharing room with Kai?" He asks you while studying you. You look at him, a little surprised at the question.

"Well he doesn't say all too much, and he doesn't snore," you reply with a little smile. He laughs.

"Well that's good." He says and you can't help but giggle.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You see Brooklyn sitting with Reiko talking. He laughs and she smiles at him. For some reason your blood begins to boil.

/Calm down Kai, you can't expect her not to talk to anyone but you./ Dranzer says in a teasing tone.

_I'm not Dranzer. It's just that I don't trust him, that's all._

/Oh come on Kai, you know he's not bad anymore. The whole thing with Boris happened a year ago./

_I know Dranzer, but I still don't fully trust him. _

You keep glaring at Brooklyn as he keeps talking to Reiko. She keeps smiling and giggling. You don't quite know why but you actually feel jealous. _Why do I keep feeling like this? I'm not falling for her am I? No I'm not, I don't care about anyone, especially not girls._ But even if you tell yourself this, your jealousy grows as Brooklyn and Reiko continue sitting together.

* * *

(Brooklyns POV)

You notice Kai glaring at you. You can't help but smile even more because of this. _He has fallen for her. But I don't blame him, she's beautiful, and smart too. _

"So about that match you promised me…" You smile. A little laugh escapes her light red lips.

"Yeah, about that. I think I'm ready for you now!" She says with another smile_. She really is beautiful. I never felt like this for anyone, am I falling in love with her? Well even if I am, I don't actually mind. _You smile back as you both get up and get ready to battle.

* * *

(Your POV)

"Ok you ready?" Kenny asks. Both nod.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

You launch your blades into the dish. Brooklyn just spins in the middle of it as you circle around him. _Ok he's far stronger than me, so I have to take him out with technique, but how? _You make your blade hit him to see what he has. As you expected it has no effect on him. _Got it! This should surprise him enough for me to knock him out_.

"GO!" You command your blade and it spins right for the edge of the dish.

"What are you doing, you're just going to knock yourself out by doing that!" Brooklyn yells, shocked by your move.

"That's what you think!" you reply. Then your blade hits the edge for the dish making a back flip and hitting Brooklyn's blade straight on. He wasn't prepared for your attack so out of pure surprise you manage to knock him out of the dish. Everyone is looking at you in awe. No one has managed to beat Brooklyn that easily, that is except you.

"You should have seen your face Brooklyn!" You can't help but laugh. He looks at you in confusion, before he too starts laughing.

"You got me there!" He says and gives you a smile.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 5 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 6- Afraid of thunder

A/N 1: (song: Beyblade G Revolution 2nd Ending. Makiyo- Kaze No Fuku Basho  
Link: http: / / ukyoutubecom/watch?vpuHpKLUsj4 (remember to add . after uk and youtube)

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	6. Afraid of thunder

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and bitbeast Baby.

**Signs used in my story:****  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Afraid of thunder**

You're sitting in the garden writing on your secret song. It's starting to look better, but you still haven't gotten really far on it. You let out a big sigh and close your note book. It's starting to get late, and you're beginning to get a little tired. _It's been a long day, but an interesting one, I even beat Brooklyn._

You smirk a little. Looking up at the sky you see dark black clouds building up to become a heavy storm. _Damnit__, hopefully it won't start to thunder._ You walk back in to the others and sit down talking for a while before you all decide to go to bed.

* * *

As you lie in your bed and listen to the rain pour down, you just can't fall asleep. Then it comes, lightning flashes over the sky, followed by a huge rumble and you hide your face in the pillow. You look over at Kai, he's laying with his face towards the wall, apparently asleep. More lightning streaks across the dark sky. You can't help it, you just can't stand laying there alone beneath the window. You get up and as you hurry across the room over to Kai, yet another bright flash lights up the room. Acting on impulse, you lift up Kai's duvet and get into the bed with him. Thunder breaks the sound of the rain and you immediately pull yourself as close to him as you can, holding onto him in fear.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You feel someone lifting up your duvet and coming into your bed. As you hear thunder, you feel the person moving themselves as close to you as possible, putting the hands on your back. You turn your head and see Reiko's empty bed, and realise it must be her burying her face between your shoulders. You can feel her whole body shake, and a little, almost silent sob comes as lightning flashes over the sky. _She's afraid of __thunder__?_

You're a little surprised by this. But then you turn around and put your arms around her. She's shaking in fear, and she doesn't even dare to open her eyes. You tighten your grip around her, leaning your cheek on her forehead. After a while she stops shaking and in the end she falls asleep in your arms. You keep holding her close as you too fall asleep, while the storm keeps rumbling outside.

* * *

(Your POV)

You open your eyes to a new grey day. At first you don't remember, but then it hits you. You slept in Kai's arms, and in his bed all night. You get up on your elbows and notice that Kai isn't in the room at all. You sigh and run your fingers through your hair. Then to your surprise, Kai comes out of the bathroom. For a moment you just look at each other. You can't help but feel a bit worried, you haven't told anyone about your fear of thunder. It must show on your face, because he comes over to you and sit down on the bed.

"I won't tell anyone," he says calmly.

"Thanks." Neither one of you says anything more, you both just sit there, until you get out of bed and head for the bathroom as Kai heads out to the others.

* * *

You're all sitting in a ring talking.

"Do you guys think it'll rain again tonight?" Mariah asks looking out the window, "I mean it's been overcast all day."

"Probably, by the looks of it," Kenny answers solemnly. You bite your lip and stare at the floor. You find your blade in your pocket and start gripping it, to try and calm your nerves.

You keep talking a bit longer before you all decide to get to bed. It's started to rain again and the clouds keep getting darker, building up to another night with thunder and lightning. As you get out of the bathroom after changing into your PJ's, you see Kai standing in just his pants. He always sleeps in just his boxers, but it's the first time you notice how muscular he is. You end up stand there staring at his well trained chest and six-pack. He looks back over at you, and you quickly turn your eyes away. He smiles a little.

"You can sleep with me tonight if you want."

You look at him, surprised.

"There's going to be thunder tonight as well," he says while looking at you, thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah. Are you sure it's ok? Last time I didn't actually ask," you say whilst blushing a little. A smirk comes over his lips.

"No, you didn't! But if you don't want to sleep alone, I don't mind."

You smile a little and nod, you really don't want to sleep alone. He gets into bed and you turn of the lights before you follow him. As you get under the duvet he puts his arms around you, pulling you closer to his bare chest. You can't help but blush as you lay your hands on his six-pack. He was right, a little while later it starts to thunder and lightning flashes over the sky. Again you fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

(Brooklyn's POV)

The sun is shining and the birds are singing. You sit in Tyson's garden looking at the other bladers, as your eyes fall on Reiko. The sun makes her reddish brown hair shine and her green eyes sparkle. Her skin is starting tan a nice brown color because she's only wearing a black tube top and dark green shorts. You smile a little to yourself. The last couple of days the two of you have gotten very well along. _I really have fallen for her. She's so amazing_.

/Why don't you go tell her that?/ Zeus asks you.

_Maybe I should…I do actually want her to be my girlfriend._

You get up and walk over to Reiko while thinking of what to say.

* * *

(Your POV)

You're sitting in the garden, and while the others blade you keep writing on your secret song. It has taken longer to make this song than any of the others, but you want this one to be more than just a song. You finish the last notes with a quick look over at Kai, and the song is completed. As you're about to look through it, Brooklyn comes over to you. You close your notebook as you see him. He stops right in front of you, and you give him a curious look. He smiles and holds out his hand for you to take it.

"Can I speak to you Reiko? Alone?" he asks. You're a little surprised by this, but nod and take his hand. He leads you away from the others, taking you to the other side of the dojo. You look at him questioningly.

"Brooklyn what is this about?" you ask when he finally stops.

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

He looks at you for a moment, with a little smile on his lips.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" he asks as he lays a hand on one of your cheeks. As he touches you, a shiver goes down your back, and you notice that you're blushing like crazy. He laughs.

"You really are amazing!" he says, still smiling. You can't help but smile a little too. You look at each other for a moment, before he leans in and kiss you. You're so shocked by this that you just stand there, your body frozen.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

The others are training while you sit with your arms crossed and eyes closed.

"As always you just sit there."

You open your eyes to see Tala standing in front of you.

"You're unbelievable you know that!?" he sigh as he sits down besides you.

"Hn," is your only reply. It's then you notice that Reiko isn't there. Her note book is still where she sat, but she's gone. From the corner of your eye you see someone disappearing around the corner of the dojo. _Where is she going?_

You ask yourself. You glance over at the others again to find that Brooklyn is gone too. You get up and head the same way as the person you saw disappear. As you turn the corner you hear someone laugh, and as you look around the next corner, you see Brooklyn leaning in and kiss Reiko. She doesn't do anything to stop him, just stand there, letting him kiss her. The feeling that wells up inside of you is pure rage. You spin around and storm back to the others, and before anyone can ask, you head straight for your room, slamming the door behind you.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 6 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 7- A new team!

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	7. A new team

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and bitbeast Baby.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
/text/ (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new team**

(Your POV)

As Brooklyn moves away, you can't do anything but stare at him for a moment. The realization of what he just did sinks in, he didn't just kiss you, he actually asked you to be his girlfriend.

"Brooklyn, I…" You stop. You don't exactly know what to say. He's still looking at you with a little smile.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way."

His smile disappears for a moment and he just looks at you. Then a new, more disappointed, smile comes over his lips.

"It's Kai right? I should have known," he says.

"You're not mad, are you?" you ask looking a bit unsurely at him.

"No, just a bit disappointed, but I can't force you to love me so… we can still be friends right?" a little smile crosses your lips, and you nod.

* * *

Now on your way back to your room you can't help but think about what he said. _Is he right? Is Kai really the reason I turned Brooklyn down?_

You're at your door, but you don't walk in, you just stand there staring at the handle. Then you realize what you're doing. With a shake of your head you open the door and walk in.

From the moment you enter the room you can tell that something is wrong. You turn your head and see Kai sitting on his bed, looking furiously at you.

"Kai…?"

You look half confused, half worriedly at him. You've seen him mad at Tyson and some of the others, but never like this.

"Have fun?" he growls. You get that it's not really a question, so you just keep looking at him. For a moment you just stare at each other, before you decide to break the silence.

"Kai what's wrong?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" he yells at you as he gets up.

"You think it's fun to play around with people's feelings do you? Well I hate it when people play with me!" he's standing right in front of you now, but he's still yelling. Now you get mad.

"What the hell to you mean play around with people's feelings? I'm not playing with anyone, especially not you!" you scream back at him.

"No of course not, you'd rather play with Brooklyn right! You sure you don't want Tala and the other guys to join to?"

"Kai you're crazy!"

"Oh so I'm crazy, then what the hell are you?"

You've had enough, so you spin around, grab your suitcase and start packing your stuff.

"I don't need to listen to this crap! I don't know what's happened to you Kai, and I don't really care!" you scream as you keep packing your things.

"So you're leaving then. Someone found out about your little game so it's not funny anymore?" he shouts back. You put your note book on top and shut your suitcase with a huge bang. Then you get up and stare at him in pure rage.

"Kai, you're just a stupid jerk!" you sneer at him.

"Well at least I'm not that easy to get!" he sneers back. That's the nail in the coffin. Before he manages to react, you raise your arm and give him a hard slap that almost echoes around the room. Then you storm out of the dojo without even saying good-bye to the others.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You regret it the moment you finish the sentence. She stares at you in pure anger and rage, before giving you the hardest and most painful slap you've ever gotten, then rush out of the door and the dojo. You stand there, with a huge red mark on your cheek where she hit you. You don't know why but for some reason you're furious at her. You slam the door again behind her, then start pacing back and forth. You're crushing your fists so hard together it hurts. _Why the hell did she do that? At least she left! _

/Yeah and I don't blame her! And you totally deserved that smack!/

_What do you want Dranzer?!_You mentally scream back.

/Just to give you a piece of my mind! Reiko hasn't done anything wrong, and you still screamed at her like that!/

_Not done anything wrong!? She's done everything wrong!_

/Kissing Brooklyn isn't illegal Kai!/

_I didn't say that either! _

/No but that's the reason you got so mad at her!/

_Yeah__ and why __shouldn't__ I?!_

/Well why should you? She's not your girlfriend Kai. It's not like she cheated on you. She just slept in the same bed as you because she was scared and didn't want to be alone!/

You don't reply, but the rage inside of you keeps building.

* * *

(Your POV)

As you walk along the street with your bag, you can't help but feel a little helpless. You have nowhere to go, but you refuse to go back. As you turn another corner into a new street of houses, it starts to rain. _Great, just great! This day just keeps getting better!_

You stop and look up at the sky.

"What have I done to deserve this shit!" you scream at the sky. For a short moment you just stand there, letting the rain fall on your face. Then you keep walking. The rain makes you more and more wet, and soon your soaked all the way to your skin. _At least it doesn't thunder._

You think as you stop. You have no idea where to go and the rain seems to have no end.

"Reiko, hey Reiko!" someone shouts. The voice comes from the house besides you. You turn your head and in the door waving at you, is…

* * *

(Hilary's POV)

You're lying on your bed listening to music. You've done chores all day so you're too tired to visit the others, and besides it's raining like hell. You get up and walk over to the window. You're shocked to see a person walking down the street and stop right in front of your house. There down on the street is Reiko. She looks totally drenched and yet she just stands there. _Why isn't she at Tyson's anymore?_

You wonder, but then you turn around and run down the stairs. You open the door and shout out to her.

"Reiko, hey Reiko!"

She turns her head and looks at you in surprise.

"Come on you'll get a cold if you just stand there in the rain!" a little smile comes over her lips and she turns and walks towards you.

* * *

(Your POV)

You're standing in Hilary's hallway, with water dripping from your wet body and down on the floor.

"Wow, you're totally soaked! Come on I'll find a towel you can borrow, then you can change and tell me why you were out in the rain."

After changing into warm and dry clothes you tell Hilary about your argument with Kai.

"I never heard or seen Kai act like that," she says thoughtfully, "Well you can stay here if you want, I mean if you don't have anywhere else to stay?"

"Thank you, and no I don't have anywhere else to stay. I suppose I better start looking for a new apartment."

"My mom can help you with that, her job is to sell houses and stuff like that. I'm sure she can find you an apartment in no time!" she says with a smile

"Thanks, that would be nice of her. I'll go ask Charlie tomorrow if he needs some extra help in the shop too."

"Who's Charlie?" she asks confused. You smile.

"He owns a music and fantasy shop in town, called Musical Fantasy. I often shop there, so he's a good friend of mine."

"Oh yeah! I know that shop, there's always interesting things to look at in there. He has everything from books to video games and instruments. And if you're going pay the rent and stuff I suppose you do need a job to get the money right?"

"Yeah. Well I should have enough insurance money for a new apartment, and the basic stuff, like the most necessary furniture's and all that."

Hillary nods, "Ok I'll tell my mom that you're looking for a place, she'll find something for you I'm sure!"

You nod and give her a little smile.

* * *

The moment you walk in you know that this is it. This is the apartment you want. It's not too far from Charlie's shop where you got a job, and it has a beautiful view over the river and into the park.

"It's perfect I'll take it!"

"Splendid, I thought it might fit you. Let's just sign some papers shall we?" the land lord asks with a wide smile.

* * *

Some hours later Hilary and the rest of the girls are helping you move in.

"Wow this apartment is really cool!" Mariah says.

"No doubts there!" Hilary answers with a giggle. You smile, it really is cool. The kitchen is a cream color, with what the seller called "Chili interior", which basically is dark reddish wood furniture and cabinets. The flooring is dark grey tiles and with spotlights in the ceiling and under some of the cabinets. The freezer and oven is in brushed steal. The living room and hallway is light green, with black letter furniture, which you got on sale. A glass table, a TV with a little surround stereo, and some shelves for your videos and CDs covers the walls.

The bathroom is white and blue, with tiles on the floor in both colors and sky blue walls with a white sink, shower and toilet. The bedroom is really small, and in dark blue, the only things fitting in there is your bed, your night stand, a closet and a few bookshelves hanging on the wall. There's one more room in the apartment, which you've decided to make your office. So it contains your desk and a lot of shelves and storage boxes for your notes, beyblade parts and other kinds of stuff. You also placed your new guitar in there. You got it from Charlie as a welcome present when you got the job. Except from in the bathroom and the kitchen the flooring is wooden parquet.

_Some necessary things like towels and stuff, some pictures, books in the shelves and a couple of other little details, and this apartment is even better than the one I had._

You think as you place your music notes on the desk in your office.

* * *

You're sitting in what has already, become your favourite chair, meddling with your beyblade, when the doorbell rings. You get up and answer it, and on your door step is all the girls, except Ming-Ming and Dona. They look angry.

"What's wrong?" you ask as you let them in. They walk in and sit down in your living room.

"We just had a huge argument with the boys, because they say we can't blade as well as them!" Julia says.

"And like that wasn't enough they started arguing about you leaving, and said that it was probably our fault!" Hilary growls. You stare at them.

"And what did you say to that last part?" you ask a bit firm.

"That we still talk to you and they're the reason you left," Mariah answers.

"You haven't told them about the apartment have you?"

"No, they still think you're staying at Hillary's place," Emily says. You nod and sit down in your chair again.

"Only Ming-Ming and Dona held with the boys!" Mathilda says sighing a little.

"Yeah, but that's because they want half of the boys as their boyfriends!" Mariah says bluntly.

"Oh sometimes they make me so mad. If only we could prove to them that girls can be better than boys then they wouldn't say stuff like that!" Julia says as she crosses her arms. The others agree and start making jokes of how to get back at the boys.

* * *

"You know there is a way we can show them!" you say after thinking a little.

"There is?" Hilary asks, surprised. You nod.

"All of us blade right, even you started blading right Hilary?"

She nods.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with it?"

You can't help but smirk.

"The tournament that's coming up! They still haven't started the sign-up. If we form a team and enter the competition in disguises, they won't recognize us. We can show them by winning the whole tournament!"

"Reiko that's a perfect idea!" Matilda beams.

"You know that could actually work!" Emily says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but how do we explain that we're not being with them in the tournament?" Mariah asks.

"Simple. Just say you're going on a trip to get some time away from them. If they argue and ask why you can't do that after the tournament, just use their own words and say: but we're too weak to play in the tournament anyway."

You grin.

"That's so perfect. We can all stay here with Reiko and at the same time get back at the boys!" Hilary exclaims.

"Yeah it'll be like a long sleepover!" Matilda says with a smile.

"Then let's do it. But what are we going call our team?"

You all become quite and think about it for a moment. Then you get it.

"Dark Fairytale!" you say. The other girls look at you.

"The dark part says that we're not afraid of anything, and Fairytale makes it clear that we're girls," you explain.

"That's perfect!" the others agree.

"Watch out boys, because Dark Fairytale will kick your ass!" Hillary grins.

"Yeah go Dark Fairytale!" all the girls cheer.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 7 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 8- Finding Niro.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	8. Finding Niro

**AmTheLion:** My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

**WARNING!!!  
This chapter and the following will be darker than the first once so note that the rating is changed to M (Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finding Niro**

(Kais POV)

You're sitting on your bed again. It's the middle of night, but you just can't sleep. A few days after Reiko left, Brooklyn had taken you aside to talk.

* * *

"_Something tells me that you and Reiko had a fight, and that's why she left…right?" He __asks __seriously. You just glare at him. He sighs. _

"_And it's all my fault, because you saw me kiss her, but didn't stay long enough to hear what she said." __You look at him, a little confused__. _

"_What do you mean by that?" you ask __suspiciously._

"_That if you stayed a little longer you would have known that she turned me down__.__" _

_You stare at him. _

"_She __doesn't __want me Kai, or any of the others. She wants you." _

* * *

Since then you haven't been able to sleep. _All the things I said to her… _You make your hands into fists. _You're __such__ a fool Kai!_ The pale moonlight falls on the floor, revealing a piece of paper half hidden under Reiko's old bed. _What is that? I haven't seen it before._ You pick it up and turn it over to see what it is. It turns out to be one of Reiko's songs. When you read the title you freeze.

At the beginning (duet)  
written by Reiko Munitsu  
To my friend Kai

* * *

(Your POV)

The last couple of days have just flown by. The girls are now staying with you in your apartment, and every day you train for the tournament. Right now the others are still sleeping, but you're out on your morning exercise, the jogging you've been doing every day since you got your new apartment. It helps clear your mind and get you in even better shape. You're running through the park when you feel a raindrop on your head. You stop, heart pounding, and look up at the sky, as you feel more drops falling on you. _Shit, I'll get soaked by the time I get back!_ You think as you carry on running in the heavy rain. Then you spot a building hidden by the trees. _That's weird, I don't remember that being there…Oh well maybe I can stay there until the rain stops._ You sprint over to the building and push the heavy wood door open and rush in.

* * *

You're standing in an old, stone church. The beautiful rose stained windows lets pale light shine through and into the dimly lit church. You walk up the aisle between the rows of seats, looking at all the old carvings and pieces of glory that's left from when the church was still in use. _Wow, this church must be hundreds of years old__!__ I wonder why it's just been left and forgotten like this_. You turn your glance towards the altar and stop, because what you see takes your breath away…

* * *

(The Girl's POV)

You're all awake and Mariah and Matilda are making breakfast. Reiko is on her run, the same one she does every morning.

"I bet Reiko's hungry when she gets back, let's make some breakfast for her too," Mariah says with a smile.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get a cold, because it's raining quite heavily," Matilda comments with a small worried glance out the window. They continue making breakfast while the others pack away the sleeping bags and get the table ready. A little while later you're all sitting at the table eating.

"This is really good! Well done girls!" Julia says as she takes another bite of her toast. The others nod in agreement.

"Thanks! But I must admit, I'm starting to get worried. Reiko should have been back by now. It's not like her to be gone for so long."

"Don't worry Mariah, Reiko can take care of herself. Besides I bet she's just sitting at a café or something until the rain stops, she'll be back soon!" Hilary assures her.

"Yeah, guess you're right…"she says with a thoughtful glance out the window and into the park.

* * *

(Your POV)

You just stand there for a moment staring at it. Then you start walking towards it. You look down on the floor and see a lot of old marks, which once, must have been blood. You look back up at the thing in front of you. There, bound up in front of the alter, with arms held out to each side, and the legs bound tight together, hanging about half a meter above the floor, is a skeleton. There's nothing left of the person itself, except the bones and some old clothes that are starting to rot away. The empty scull hangs down, resting on the neck bone. You're only half a meter away from it now and you just can't stop staring at it. The skeleton is bound up with a thick, old and rusty chain, so he or she probably starved to death by hanging there, or judging by the marks on the floor, bled to death trying to get lose. _Why would someone do something like this, it's horrible__!_ You think as you keep studying the skeleton. By the looks of it, it must be almost as old as the church. The few clothes that haven't already rotted away look like they're from the Middle Ages. The fabric is simple but with beautiful small patterns and ribbons, so you assume it was someone who was of high status. _But this is weird. I never heard or read about people being punished like this before, __especially __not people __who had high __status __during those times__…_

After studying it a little more, you find out that whoever this unfortunate person was, they had to be a grown man. You guess he was in his late 20s or early 30s. Judging by his clothes he was probably a count or maybe a member of a royal family. _I wonder what he did to deserve this?_ You think with your eyes locked on the skeleton.

* * *

_First__,__ this church __I've__ never seen or heard of, and now this skeleton. Maybe some of the library books can tell me what this is. _You're still in the church trying to figure out of the mystery. The rain is still pounding on the windows, and the wind has started to blow too. _Well seems like I'm going to be here for a while, so maybe I can find something else in this church that can explain __this__._ You start walking around in the church, looking for anything that might give an answer. _If I only knew the name of this church then it probably wouldn't be any problem finding out things about it._ You look around to see if you can find the name, but nothing, not even a date or year it was built. _I don't get it, no name or year it was built. And how come no one has taken care of this church, or __torn__ it down? _Then it hits you, the skeleton has to be the answer.

You go back to it, and study it again. This time you look for something that shouldn't be there, something that you didn't notice before. It's then you see it. A silver necklace, hanging around the skeleton's neck. _What's__ this?_ Without really thinking about it, you reach out and pull it out from the inside of the skeleton's shirt. It's a medallion. You try to get a good look at it, but the fact that the skeleton is hanging half a meter above the ground and the chest being almost 2 meters, you're too short to really read the inscriptions. You reach for it again, and this time, you're taking it off the skeleton. Your fingers touch the amulet, and before you know it, everything turns black.

* * *

(Kais POV)

A huge lightning bolt flashes across the sky, and a little later, loud thunder breaking. You're standing by the window looking out at the rain and can't help but remember that Reiko is afraid of thunder. _I hope she's ok._ The other girls didn't want to tell where Reiko was before they went on their trip. They said that they needed a vacation from annoying boys and that Reiko would be with them. _No one else knows about Reiko's fear but me. Unless she told some of the girls._

You get away from the window and flop down on your bed. You open the drawer in your night table and take out Reiko's song. You lay there staring at it, while listening to the rain and thunder outside. _Reiko I'm sorry ok__? If __you come back, I'll never yell at you again… ever!_

Another lightning bolt flashes in the sky and the brightness lights up the paper in your hand. You can see where Reiko has crossed-out the parts she didn't like or didn't think fit. _She really worked hard on this song. But how come I didn't know about it__? She__ never told me she wrote a song __for__ me._

/Maybe because she wanted it to be a secret until the time was right/ Dranzer says in your head.

_Dranzer, I've been a real fool. All I want is to tell her I'm sorry, but the other girls won't tell me where she is._

/Kai, you need to understand, maybe Reiko just needs some time./

_Yeah, but she's been gone for weeks now, and…well…I miss her. _

/So you finally admit it. You like her./

_Fine I admit it. I don't know why, but for some reason I always feel so relaxed when I'm with her, it's like she always knows how I feel and what I want. _

/Well you aren't that hard to read if people just know how./ And with that Dranzer leaves you with your thoughts.

* * *

(Your POV)

When you wake up again, your head hurts like hell, and you feel a little sick. But all in all you're still just fine. You sit up and almost black out again, but you manage to stay awake and notice that you're still in the church. _What the hell happened?_ You think as you try to gather your thoughts. Then you remember. You open your hand and see the amulet. It's shaped like a drop. It's a red stone with a silver line around it, making it a part of the chain. _Wasn't it a picture inside that stone?_ You try to remember what happened before you blacked out.

* * *

_You can see that it's some kind of animal figure inside the amulet, but as your fingers touched the amulet a red light flashed over you. You get a strange feeling that you're burning up, then everything is black._

* * *

_That figure, where did it go?_ You look up to see that the skeleton has fallen apart on the floor. _That's strange, it's almost like the amulet was what __kept__ the skeleton hanging there_. You somehow manage to stumble up on your feet and over to one of the benches. You feel cold after lying wet on the cold stone floor. After a while you get some heat back in your body, and your head stops spinning, even though it still hurts. The rain has stopped too, and the sun is shining through the windows, making the colors dance around in the dusty air above you. _I should get back to the apartment, the others must be worried._ You get up and stumble out of the church and make your way home.

* * *

(Girls POV)

You're all sitting in the living room waiting for Reiko.

"She should have been back by now. The sun has been out for a while now, and she wouldn't be that far way," Julia complains.

"Who knows, we don't know where she takes her morning runs," Emily states as a-mater-of-fact.

"You know what, I'm not going to take this. If she's not back in 10 minutes then I'm going to look for her." Just as Hilary says that the door opens and Reiko walks in. All of you run to greet her, but stop when you see how pale she is.

"Reiko what's wrong, you haven't gotten sick, have you?" Mariah asks. Reiko just gives them a little smile and shakes her head.

"I'm going to bed, I'm so tired," she says. Before any of you can find something to say, she has closed the door to her bedroom.

* * *

(Your POV)

You close the door behind you and let out a little sigh. You change into some dry clothes and drop down on your bed, falling asleep right away.

* * *

Everything is dark, and quite. You're standing in a empty space, with no light or substance at all. _Where am I? This isn't my bedroom…_

/No it's not./ You jump as you hear a deep growling voice answer your thought. You open your mouth to say something, but the unknown voice stops you.

/Don't bother talking with your mouth. Just think whatever you want so say, I'll hear it anyway./ You close your mouth and stand there for a moment. _Who are you?_

/Me? You know how I am./

You stand there, staring out into nothing. At first you don't understand what the voice is talking about, then it comes to you from nowhere. _You're Niro!_

/That's right mistress. I am Niro./

Then out of the darkness comes a figure you've seen before.

/You know what this means don't you, mistress?/ The figure looks at you. You nod. _I don't know how, but yes I do know what this means._

The figure nods and then walks up to you, and touches your forehead. A burning pain appears between your shoulder blades and you can't help but scream in pain.

* * *

(Girls POV)

You hear Reiko scream from inside her room. You all rush in to her. She's lying on her bed, screaming. She's grabbing the sheets and is writhing in pain.

"Reiko!What's wrong? Reiko!" Hilary grabs her shoulders and tries to wake her up. Then Reiko starts to cry, but it's not normal tears, they're black, like oil.

"What's happening to her?" Mariah asks terrified.

"I have no idea, but she's bleeding," Julia points at Reiko's sheets, and they can see they're red.

"Oh no, we have to do something!" Matilda gasps.

"Let's turn her around and find out what's making her bleed," Mariah turns her over and sees that the blood is coming from between her shoulder blades. She takes off her shirt, and stares at what's happening.

What they thought was a scar, turns out to be something else. As they stand there looking at Reiko, a mark appears on her skin, like a tattoo, and that's what's making her bleed. They all stare at her in shock, without knowing what to do. Suddenly, she stops screaming, just like nothing happened, she's sleeping again with just a little bit of heavy breathing. Without knowing what just happened Matilda cleans her and the bed and lets her continue to sleep, but this time you all let the door stand open, just in case.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 8 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 9- Revealing an old legend, the spirit of Niro

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	9. Reviling an old legend

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

**WARNING!!!  
This chapter and the following will be darker than the first once so note that the rating is changed to M (Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reviling an old legend, the Spirit of Niro**

(Your POV)

Your body hurts, it feels like you've been beaten up. You slowly open your eyes to discover that you're in your bed. The bedroom door is open, and you can hear voices coming from the living room. You try to move, but your body feels stiff and sore, yet somehow you manage to get up in a sitting position. You feel a bit dizzy, but not too much. Your stomach rumbles loudly. _Wow I can't believe I didn't notice how hungry I am._

You get out of bed and walk out in the living room to the others. When they see you they all get up and hug you and tell you how glad they are to see that you're ok. You look at them, confused. Then they tell you what happened to you after you came back.

"You've been sleeping since then, and that was two days ago," Julia explains.

"Wow, I really been sleeping that long?" your stomach makes another loud rumble. The others laugh.

"Well at least you seem to be back to normal. Your stomach is even louder that Tyson or Daichi's!" Hillary says with a smile. You all laugh.

"Well I haven't eaten in two days what do you expect?" You all laugh even more at that comment.

"Don't worry Reiko, I'll make you a huge breakfast," Mariah says with a bright smile, before hurrying off to the kitchen.

* * *

After eating breakfast and talking about what happened to you, you go to the bathroom to change. As you pull of the T-shirt you've been sleeping in, you turn your back to the mirror to look at the marks the girls have told you about. You stand there staring at your reflection. There between your shoulder blades is what looks like a tattoo. If you didn't know better, you would think it is, but after what the girls just told you, you know it's not just a normal tattoo. _It looks just like Niro._

Looking a little closer you find that it is an exact mark in the shape of him_. I need to find out more about him. And what's going on with me, because for some reason I want to eat raw __meat__._

You get dressed and decide to visit the library to find out more about what's going on. The medallion from the church is safe in your pocket as you walk out the door, after finally convincing the girls that you're ok and nothing more is going to happen to you.

* * *

You push the huge door to the library open, and walk inside. The air is dry and feels almost as old as some of the books. You can't see anyone so you just start wondering between the bookshelves to see if you can find something that might give you some clues. You pass a lot of books with different titles, but none of them seem to have the answers you seek. As you turn another corner into a new row of books, an old man is standing right in front of you. You jump back, startled, as you almost walked into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I didn't hear you come in. My name is Professor Dreamfall, I own this library. Are you looking for something in particular? Maybe I can help you find it," the old man says. You stare at him. He's just a little taller than you, he has a long white beard that goes all the way down to his hips. The hair on his head is almost gone and he has huge round glasses. Behind them is deep blue eyes, that seems to still be full of life and curiosity, even if the man must be close to 90, or at least 80. He is wizened, but even so he seems like he's still in his younger years. In his arms is a pile of books.

"Erm…well I was looking for some books that could explain something for me…"

You sound a little unsure, you don't exactly know what you're looking for, or how to explain that you are looking for something about marks that suddenly appear. He looks you straight in the eye.

"And what exactly do you need to find an explanation to?" he asks in a strange way that makes you feel like he already knows.

"Well…I don't really know. A few days ago something strange happened to me and…" you start but he cuts across you.

"Ah, well then, come with me my child." He puts the books in his arms on a table and starts walking down the rows of books. You follow the Professor through the library until you come to a section with very old books, that are covered in dust and spider webs.

"No one has been in this section for years. People say that the books here are filled with only legends and stories of times past. No one cares about their contents anymore. But I think you, my child, might find exactly what you're looking for in here." He looks at you with yet another mysterious and secretive expression. You look at him, a bit confused, but nod and start looking at the book titles.

"If you need anything just call for me, we're the only ones here so just yell," he smiles.

"Thank you Mr…em, what was the name again?"

"Professor Dreamfall, but just call me Professor."

"Ok, erm…thank you professor."

He smiles at you again, before he disappears between the book shelves. You can't help but smile a little yourself. _What a strange old man. But he seems to understand what I'm looking for, so maybe…_

You read some of the titles on the old books, "The creatures of time", "Curses of men", "The power of water" and other strange and mysterious titles. Some of the books don't even have a title or it's too unclear to read. _I __might as well start with this one,__ this is going to take some time._

You pick one of the books and take it down from the shelf. The dust tickles your nose, making you sneeze. You start looking through the book for something that might give you some answers.

* * *

For the next couple of days you spend almost all your time in the library searching for answers. The professor brings you tea and hot chocolate, he even gives you some sandwiches when it's lunch time. The two of you become good friends and you end up telling him what happened to you.

"Hmmm, that is strange. But you say this Niro creature spoke to you?"

"Yes, the first night, and some times I can feel his presence. He affects my blading too. I've become a lot stronger since I found him, and I feel stronger to," you explain.

"Hmm, I think I know which book you should look in."

He gets up and rolls the ladder to a far away part of the shelves. He goes all the way to the top and comes down again with a big, grey, old book. He places it in front of you so you can read the title.

"The curses and nightmares of ancient bitbeasts."

He nods, "What you tell me seems like something that can be in this book, I'll help you look."

You open the book and start looking over the pages. The book is really old, the pages are yellow and filed with beautiful old hand written curly letters and drawings. You turn the pages and look at all the weird things that's in it, from cursed fish to dead elephants. You turn another page, away from the salamander beast, and stop.

"Found it."

You stare at the drawing in front of you, which looks just like the creature in your dream, or whatever it was.

"Really? Let's see…"

On top of the page with big beautiful letters are the words:

"The legend of the cursed batpanter."

* * *

"_He is a creature of the night, cursed by the Devil. He is a dark being of both good and evil. An essence of power only __the chosen one__ can control. The creature __chooses__ his master, but to serve he needs control. A __bond__ between creature and man, that __is__ never to be broken before the death __of man__. The creature will leave a mark, with out it the human will not survive. Part vampire bat, part panther, a being of night and fire, the name is as dark as himself, a black essence of night. His powers and desires as his master. Craving for blood, existing for power, that is the curse of the vampire batpanter Niro."_

* * *

You finish reading the legend and stare at the picture next to the text. It's a horrible portrait that makes Niro look like a monster. _It's defiantly him…this means that Niro has combined with me, I'm his new master. But…it also mean that if Niro is taken from me…I die_.

You think back to the pain you felt when Niro gave you the tattoo, if you could call it that. _I've__ never felt anything like that. And __in __the last days it feels like I've changed. I feel stronger and I have to admit it, more __rebellious__, but it feels good though_.

You can't help but smirk a little. _I can't wait to play with the boys in the tournament. _

You find some other books that explains more of Niro's appearances throughout time, and you even find one that explains the church and the skeleton you found. It turns out that it belonged to Niro's last master.

_He was bound and stabbed in that church because they thought he was a demon. Wow, Niro really has a bloody history behind him. Seems like almost every master or mistress he's had has been executed or killed one way or another. Because someone wanted the power, or because they've been taken for monsters and demons or wizards and witches._

You find more and more about him now that you have the basic legend, in fact it turns out that you've already read about him, you just didn't know because he's rarely mentioned by his real name. _Well I think I found out more than enough for now._

You put the books back in place and gather the notes you've taken, before heading for the door.

"Bye Professor. I'm off now. I'm going back to train with the other girls. The tournament starts in a few days you know, so I think I should get in some serious training, because I still haven't gotten full control yet."

"Ah yes, that would be wise. I'll come see you play in the tournament. I'm glad I had the books you needed."

"Yeah, thank you professor. I think I understand now, and I think I now know how to get the best control and use of Niro's power."

"Good, but be careful my dear. That friend of yours is powerful and I have no doubt many would like to have that power we read about. So I suggest you keep it a secret for as long as you can."

He looks at you with a serious look. You nod.

"Yeah, I think you're right, I still haven't told the girls either. Well Bye Professor, I don't know when I'll get time to visit you again, but I'll see you later."

"Don't worry about it my dear, I'll see you at the tournament. Bye."

You leave the Library and head back home. _Niro the creature of night and fire. Now we're one and we'll show the world exactly how powerful we can be_.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 9 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 10- Dark Fairytale appears

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	10. Dark Fairytale appears

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dark Fairytale appears**

(Bladebreakers POV)

It's been a long time since you've heard from the girls. The tournament starts tomorrow and yet they haven't even called to say hi.

"They can't still be mad at us! I mean it's been weeks since that stupid argument," Daichi sobs.

"That doesn't help Daichi! That's the way girls are, they can hold grudges for ages," Rick grumbles.

"Yeah well, stupid girls can. Right MingMing?" Dona says with a smile over at her new best friend.

"Yeah, some girls are just so childish. Why do you bother with them? You can do fine without them," she replies with a smile.

"Yeah, and besides we're still here. We can help! You need a extra player for your team Kai?" Dona looks over at him with a playful smile on her face. But it disappears as soon as she sees him sitting on the window sill with a piece of paper in his hand, and he wont take his eyes off it.

"What's that Kai?" Tala asks. making him look up, and if looks could kill, Tala would have been dead in an instant.

"Nothing that concerns you," he growls, then he goes back to staring at the paper.

"Geeez Kai you don't have to be so rude you know," Bryan says annoyed.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You just can't stop looking at the paper in your hand. Ever since you found it in your room you've been looking at it for hours a day. _… __unexpected,__ what you did to my heart… _You sing the song in our mind._ Reiko, I still don't understand. Why did you write this song for me, when you can take your __pick from any guy __you want? Why did you pick me?_

You stare down on Reiko's song, At the beginning. You've almost memorized the whole song, you're not sure why, but you want to know it. You raise your head and look out the window. The others are talking about the tournament, challenging each other or talking about other teams that will be in it too. You don't listen to any of them, just sit there looking out the window. _Reiko, I'm sorry I __yelled __at you._

You see the sky is getting darker, and you can't help feel a little worried because Reiko hasn't told the others about her fear of thunder. _I hope you'll be ok Reiko._

* * *

(Your POV)

You're on your way back home from the library. You look up and notice the sky getting darker. _Damn it. __I hate thunderstorms__. I better get home __before it starts_. You start to quicken your pace, but just a moment later you're running through the pouring rain. By the time you reach the apartment you're soaked through to the bone. You walk in and stand there in the hallway dripping on the floor.

"Reiko you're soaked! You better hurry up and change before you get a cold," Hilary scolds when she sees you. You just nod and start taking off the wet clothes. A while later you've changed into dry clothes. The rain is still pouring, but luckily it's not thundering.

You're all sitting in the living room making the finishing touches to your outfits for the tournament. Some hours later the rain has stopped, and you decide to go and make the final addition to your disguise, so you're off to the hairdresser.

* * *

An hour later you come back. When you left you had long reddish brown hair, now it's short and purple.

_It feels so different, but good. Having that long hair was kind of troublesome, it always got in the way._ You train with the other girls after getting a lot of comments on your new hair style. When you finish your training the sun is about to go down, and all of you slump down in the living room, totally worn out.

"Whew!, I'm exhausted!" Hilary says with a sigh, the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah well it was a good training session, and I think we're ready to face the boys now." You give them a tired smile.

"Yeah lets show them what we can do girls!" Mariah exclaims.

"Yeah go Dark Fairytale!" the girls squeal, while you just smile. A little later all the other girls have fallen asleep, but you're still awake, and staring out at the setting sun. _Kai, tomorrow we'll see each other again for the first time in __months__.__You've__ probably forgotten all about me, but __still,__ we'll meet in battle, I'll make sure of it. And when we do, I'll crush you. You're just a guy and I'll prove that…to everyone._

* * *

(Someone's POV)

"Welcome everyone to this years World Championship Tournament. I'm Brad Best and with me is AJ Toper, and how's the competition this year AJ?"

"Oh its banging and slamming Brad. The big news this year is the new team Dark Fairytale which is a totally new and unknown team. Rumor has it they're a really amazing gang."

"Sounds exciting AJ. Well let's hand over to DJ Jazzman, and get this party started!"

"Hi everyone you ready for some beyblade action?" The crowd squeals as DJ Jazzman begins the commentary.

"That's good to hear because that's exactly what you're going to get. Now let's not stall anymore. Let's meet this years competitors." The crowd keeps on cheering like crazy as the teams enter the arena.

"Right meet the teams. The white tigers! The All starz! The BEGA team! The Blitzkrieg Boys! Barthez Battalion! The ruling champions G revolution! And the new team and favourites this year, Dark Fairytale!" Now the crowd really goes wild, as Dark Fairytale comes out into the arena.

"Wow AJ the crowd really love this team," Brad comments.

"No doubt about that Brad. A girl-only team has to be popular!" AJ replies.

"Guess you're right AJ, but where are the girls on the other teams?"

"Good question Brad. Rumor has it that all the female bladers we know from last year's tournament are passing this one because they had an argument with the boys on their teams. But that's just a rumor. Either way MingMing, Dona and Dark Fairytale are the only girls in this tournament, so this is going to be interesting."

"Well that's strange AJ, I wonder what the arguments where about since the girls got so mad they left their teams. Oh well let's just enjoy this tournament."

"Let's do that Brad, because all this wondering about the girls is giving me a headache."

* * *

(Blader's POV)

You can't help but stare at the new unknown team Dark Fairytale. Six girls in hot outfits and masks hiding their true identity.

"Wow they're so beautiful," Daichi says as he admires them.

"Well things just got interesting," Michael says. A smirk spreads onto his face, and he's not the only one of the guys who's looking. But the girls don't even bother, they only care about who's going to battle first.

"Right, then let's see which teams are going to battle first."

On the big screen behind DJ Jazzman, pictures of each team comes up. Then the computer sorts through them and picks out the two teams that's going to battle first. Everyone stands there tense, waiting for the results. The computer finally stops on two teams.

"And the first teams to battle are The White Tigers and Dark Fairytale!" DJ Jazzman announces.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 10 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 11- True girl power!

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	11. True girl power!

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 11: True girl power!**

(Your POV)

You're in your dressing room waiting for the match to start. You decided that Mariah and Julia are going to play in this match, since it's just two matches.

"I want to fight Rei, no matter what!" Mariah growls.

"Fine. But remember not to let him get under your skin, ok?" Julia asks calmly. A voice comes over the speakers saying the match is about to start. So you all get up and walk out to the arena. The crowd shout and scream when they see you. You can hear boys shouting compliments and asking you out, but you just ignore them. The only thing that's on your mind is to get this over with so you can battle Kai.

"The first match is about to start between the White Tigers and Dark Fairytale. And first up for the White Tigers is Lee against one of Dark Fairytales mystical girls," DJ Jazzman announces and the crowd shouts and screams as the two of them walk up to the dish.

"Right, get ready, 3…2…1…Let it rip!" Both launch their blades in the dish at the same time, they hit the dish and immediately go for the attack.

"Galion, Thunder lightning," Lee shouts. A smile comes over Julia's face as she avoids the attack and easily knocks him out of the dish.

"And Lee is out! That means that the girl from Dark Fairytale takes this round." The crowd goes crazy as Julia walks down again and back to the team.

"Awesome you won!" Matilda says with a smile.

"Yeah good job," Emily comments.

"It wasn't all that bad, but watch and learn from a true champion," Mariah says, as she and Rei walk up to the dish and get ready to launch.

* * *

(Reis POV)

You walk up to the dish with a strange feeling you know your opponent, but you have no idea why.

"All right, ready? 3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Both of you launch your blades into the dish. You can tell right away that even if she's a girl, she's good. _I can't take any chances, one mistake and she'll knock me out for sure, like the other girl did with Lee._ This is a more evenly matched game then the first one. You keep knocking each other and doing amazing maneuvers, and the match seems to last forever.

"I'm getting tired of this. Finish him," the girl shouts.

"Not so fast, go Drigger!" You both smash together head on, knocking both blades out of the dish at the same time.

"And it's a tie. That means we need another match to determine who wins."

You walk down from the dish.

"I can't believe this. They're surprisingly good," Lee says.

"Surprisingly! You should never underestimate an opponent Lee, even if it's a girl."

"Yeah I know that now. We just can't lose the next match."

"We won't Lee, we won't."

* * *

(Your POV)

Julia and Rei walk up to the dish to battle. _Hmmm hopefully she can handle this. I __rather__ not blade anyone before Kai,_ you think.

Julia wins after a good and equal match.

"That's it folks Dark Fairytale takes this match and are the first winners in the tournament." The crowd goes crazy and scream and shout as you walk back to the dressing room.

* * *

(Someone's POV)

"What a surprising outcome of this first match, eh AJ?" Brad comments.

"Yeah that's for sure Brad. No one expected the girls to take this match, especially not that easily. Talk about true girl power."

"Yes, this will defiantly be an interesting tournament."

"No doubt about that. The next match is between the BEGA and The Barthez Battalion, so don't leave yet, because we're just warming up."

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 11 of my second Kai love story. Sorry I know it's short but I didn't have time to write more. Look out for chapter 12- The girls vs. BEGA, who will meet the Blitzkrieg Boys in the semi final?

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	12. The girls vs BEGA

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The girls vs. BEGA, who will meet the Blitzkrieg Boys in the finals? **

(Someone's POV)

"Hello and welcome back to this year's World Championship. I'm Brad Best and with me is AJ Topper, and how's today's tournament going AJ?"

"Well today is the final matches before the semi finals, only 4 teams will be left when today is over and they'll battle in the finals tomorrow. So far Dark Fairytale is in the lead with an amazing win over The White Tigers. Now we're going back to the stadium to see the winners of the second match today, The Barthez Battalion against BEGA."

"Wow this guys aren't holding anything back," DJ Jazzman shouts. Miguel and Garland move in for a final attack resulting in Garland as the winner.

"That's it, BEGA wins this match!" the crowd goes wild and scream and shout for their favorite bladers.

* * *

(Your POV)

The next match between the Blitzkrieg Boys and G rev. is over and ended with the Blitzkrieg Boys as the winners. You're on your way to the arena to battle the All Starz when you meet them in the hall, and with them is Kai. The other girls laugh and give them comments and tease them. You just glare at them through your mask, and struggle not to scream at Kai. He notices your glare and glares back. But you notice that his glare isn't as powerful as it normally is, it's like his thoughts are elsewhere, and you can't help wondering what's on his mind. As you walk out into the arena the crowd goes wild again, you just ignore it and sit down on the bench.

The match ends with Emily beating Michael and Mathilda beating Rick, making you the winners again. Your next match is against BEGA, but the White tigers and Barthez Battalion, and then G rev. and The All Starz have matches first.

* * *

(All Starz POV)

"I can't believe they beat us." Rick rumble.

"Neither do I. They're really good, and yet their captain hasn't played, and they say she's the strongest one," Michael says thoughtfully.

"Yeah I'd really like to see her blade, because what I've seen of that team so far is not all that impressive. Sure they're good, but to be honest I doubt they can win this tournament. They won't have much chance against BEGA, the G rev. or the Blitzkrieg Boys," Rick says grumpily.

"I'm not so sure of that. They can win, they'll have problems beating Garland, Brooklyn, Kai, Tala and Tyson, but they can win if they play it right," Andrew says.

"Yeah and if their captain is as good as the rumors say, she'll have no problem beating Brooklyn, Tyson and Kai," Michael replies.

"Well their next match is against BEGA, then we'll see how good they are."

* * *

(Your POV)

You're walking down the hallway to get a soda from a vending machine. While you're waiting for your drink someone comes up behind you.

"What do you want pretty boy?" you ask as you take your soda and turn around to find that it's Brooklyn standing there.

"Oh nothing really, you just remind me of someone I care very much for, that's all," he says casually. _Shit__! He__ almost recognized me __already__? __Hopefully __he won't __work it out__ before the tournament's over. But if he __thinks I look familiar__, who else is close to __working out__ the truth?_

"Whatever!" Then you turn and walk back towards your wardrobe.

"Hey, good luck," he shouts after you. You can't help but smirk.

"You're the one who needs luck."

* * *

You come back just in time to see the White Tigers beating Barthez Battalion on the screen on the wall.

"Well, just the G rev against The All Starz then it's our turn," Matilda says with an excited smile.

"This time I want to battle. I want to crush that Ming-Ming Barbie doll, can I Reiko?" Hilary asks , with puppy-dog eyes.

"Mh." You just nod and take a huge sip of your soda.

"You haven't played at all yet Reiko, sure you don't want to battle Garland or maybe Brooklyn?" Julia asks. You stare at her.

"I ratter not play against anyone before I face Kai. He's good at reading people's strategies. If he sees me battle just once, he'll be prepared," you reply.

"Yeah you have a point there. He's the reason you're here right?"

You don't say anything. You just sit down and drink on your soda, while the others watch the match.

* * *

Tyson manages to beat Rick in the final match, making G rev the winners. You're walking out on the arena for the third time today. Even if you don't really want to play in this match something keeps coming to the front of your mind. _If I need to fight today to meet Kai, I will. I just hope the other girls can handle it._

You see the other team come out as well. _Hillary can beat Ming-Ming. Julia and Garland, __I'm not so__ sure. In the final __match we'll__ have Mathilda, but I doubt she can beat Brooklyn. Hopefully Julia wins, so we can go to the semi final and meet the Blitzkrieg Boys._

You sit down on the bench and cross your arms.

* * *

"Right, time for today's final match between Dark Fairytale and BEGA," DJ Jazzman announces, and again the crowd goes wild and scream and shout in excitement.

"The winner of this match will go on to the semi final and meet the Blitzkrieg Boys. So let's start the match."

As the crowd keeps shouting and screaming, Hilary and Ming-Ming walk up to the dish. You can't help but smile. _Crush that Barbie doll, Hil. Crush her like __an ant__._ As they launch their blades into the dish, you notice the other teams, including the Blitzkrieg Boys, sitting in the crowd watching. _Come on girls, show them that we're not as weak as they say we are. Prove that we can be stronger __than__ them._

Hilary manages to knock Ming-Ming out after a spectacular attack. Hilary walks back to the dug-out with a huge smile on her face.

"God that felt good," she said with a bright smile.

"Well done, one more and we go on to the semi final," Emily says while typing on her computer.

"Don't take it too easy Emily, we have to beat Garland or Brooklyn," Mariah says.

"Don't worry girls, I won't lose, I promise," Julia says as she walks up to the dish to meet Garland. _I hope you're right Julia, I really do._

* * *

"Ready? 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

They launch their blades into the dish and the match starts. They smash together and go into defensive mode. You know Julia is looking to end this as soon as possible, not wanting to give Garland a chance to analyze her strategy. _Look for a weakness before attacking him Julia, or he will just use your __moves__ against you._

You think while watching the match. She goes in for attack. She manages to get him on the edge of the dish, but he manages to dodge her attack. She tries again, but this time he's not that easy to hit, he meets her like a mountain, making her almost knocking herself out of the dish. _Come on Julia, think, __don't act irrationally__._ Finally she gets him at a weak point as he loses his focus for just a moment, and as he does, she manage to knock him out.

"And Dark Fairytale win and goes on to the semi final!" DJ Jazzman announces.

"Yes!" The girls squeal and run to give Julia hugs and compliments. You stand up and give her a little smile. You look up at the Blitzkrieg Boys, and find Kai. _This time it's my turn. And I'm going to show you that I'm not an easy match. Especially not for you Kai._

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 12 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 13- Meeting the Blitzkrieg Boys

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	13. Meeting the Blitzkrieg Boys

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meeting the Blitzkrieg Boys**

(Your POV)

You can't sleep. Tomorrow is the semi finals and you're finally meeting Kai. _Why can't I get you out of my head? No matter what I do you're there Kai. Can't you just leave me alone?_

You turn over on the side staring at the wall. You remember the night you shared his bed because you were scared. He made you feel so safe, more safe than anyone. _Why? Why? Was Brooklyn right back then, that I turned him down because of Kai?_

You also remember how he screamed at you, you hadn't done anything, but he yelled at you like you had tried to kill him or something. _Tomorrow I'm fighting you Kai, and when this tournament is over, I need to speak to you….because even if I hate to admit it, I kind of miss you._

You close your eyes and a little while later you're sleeping.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You're lying on your back looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow is the semi finals and you're up against Dark Fairytale. For some reason the captain seems familiar to you. But you don't really think about it. The only thing that's on your mind, that's been on your mind ever since she left, is Reiko. You want to find her, to say you're sorry, and to ask about the song. _Where are you? Where can you be?_

Eventually you fall asleep, and when you wake up the next day, you feel really depressed.

* * *

(Someone's POV)

"Welcome back to this year's Beyblade World Championship. I'm Brad Best and with me is AJ Topper. And what can we expect today AJ?"

"Well Brad, today is the semi finals and it's no doubt we're going to see some awesome matches today."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hand over to DJ Jazzman!"

"Hi everyone and welcome. Today is the semi finals and first up today is the G. Rev. against BEGA!" DJ Jazzman announces. The crowd goes wild as the first match of the day is about to begin. As the bladers enter the stadium the crowd cheers even louder.

"Right now let's get this match started."

* * *

(Your POV)

You hear the crowd cheer. _So the match is starting_.

You glance over at the screen on the wall. First up is Daichi and Crusher. You sigh. _This is going to be a long day…_

You look back down at your blade. You've been updating it. And you're checking it one last time before your match. _Niro! We haven't been together all that long, but please help me out this time and help me beat Kai._

A light rolls over the bit-chip, and you smile. _Only a little while and it will be our turn to show the world what we can do. And we're going to make them remember it._

* * *

(Someone's POV)

Tyson finally manages to knock Brooklyn out of the dish and everyone screams in joy or disappointment.

"That's it people, the first semi final matches are over and the winners are the G rev. who will move on to the final. Now let's see who their opponents will be. The Blitzkrieg Boys or Dark Fairytale, stay tuned for their match is next," DJ Jazzman shouts into the microphone making the crowd cheer in excitement. They all want to see this match, and everyone knows it'll be a really interesting one.

"Wow look at the crowd, seems they've really been waiting for this match."

"And who can blame them Brad. Dark Fairytale even beat BEGA. Now the Blitzkrieg Boys are a totally different team, but they're also know to be much tougher. And the rumors say that many are hoping for the Dark Fairytale's captain to play in this match, and who knows maybe she will."

"That sure seems exiting AJ. So what are we waiting for, let's get this game started."

"At least let the bladers get out on the field Brad."

The two teams entering the arena to the cheers of their fans and the match is about to start.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You sit down on the bench and look over at the other team. They seem exited, even the captain seems more interested in this match then the other ones. _Hmm, the captain. I'm going to fight her, no matter what the others say. I need to fight her._

You glare over at her, and notice that she's glaring back at you. But her glare is more out of hate than competition. _What is it with those eyes? It's like she hates me for some reason. But I haven't even met her before.... I Suppose I'll find out when our match comes._

Bryan walks up to the dish first, he's going to fight the girl who beat Ming-Ming. They both get ready to launch and then…

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" the match begins.

* * *

(Your POV)

The match between Hilary and Bryan is tense, and you can see that Hilary is in trouble. _She can't win this match, no matter how hard she tries. She's still too much of a rookie at this, and she doesn't have a bit beast either._

To your surprise, you're proven wrong. After struggling for a while, Hillary manages to knock Bryan out of the dish.

"And the winner is the girl from Dark Fairytale and they take the first round."

The crowd goes crazy, and you can't help but smirk. _She actually did it. She beat him._

The other girls run over to Hilary giving her compliments for her win.

"Hey, I won my match, now it's your turn to win the next one," she says with a bright smile.

"Don't worry girls, I'm going to do my best. So let's see if the boys can handle us," Mariah answers.

"Yeah!" the others exclaim. You sigh. _At least they have spirit. But Mariah is up against Tala, and he's far better than Bryan._

Mariah and Tala walk up to the dish.

"Ready? 3…2…1…Let it rip!" Both launch their blades into the dish.

"Ha! I'm going to make this easy for you, just give up and I won't crush you completely," the red haired boy grins.

"Yeah right, you honestly think I'm that easy? I'm not giving up no matter what you say," she shouts back, making his grin widen.

"Fine have it your way then. Wolborg, finish her. Novae Rowe!"

He goes in for a powerful attack, and as you expected he's far better that Bryan. Before Mariah manages to put up her defense, he knocks her out of the dish.

"Wow that was fast! And the second round goes to the Blitzkrieg Boys."

_Damn. Not that I didn't expect this, but it proves that we're not really ready for this._

You look over at Kai. He looks back at you. Both glaring at each other you prepare yourself for your match.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 13 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 14- Fighting Kai

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	14. Fighting Kai

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fighting Kai**

(Someone's POV)

"Let's start the final battle. It's between Kai from the Blitzkrieg Boys and…"

Everyone looks over at Dark Fairytale to find out which of the girls will be up against Kai. The girls look at their captain.

"No way is the captain going to play?!" a guy in the crowd say surprised. And indeed the captain gets on her feet and walk up to the dish. Everyone is really surprised by this. So far the captain hasn't played at all, and now she's going up against one of the strongest bladders in the tournament.

"This is going to be great," a boy exclaims.

"Yeah, show them what girls can do!" a girl shouts.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You're standing by the dish, right across from Dark Fairytale's captain. You look up and right into her eyes. _Those eyes…it feels like I've seen them before._

She's staring back at you through her dark mask. You just stand there looking at each other while the crowd keeps on cheering.

"Right, let's start this final battle. The winner will take his or her team onto the final to meet the G. revolution. Bladers ready? 3…2…1…Let it rip!"

The moment DJ Jazzman says the final word you both launch your blades into the dish. They hit it at the same time, making the whole stadium shake. You both keep on your feet and go in for attack. Again the stadium shakes as your blades meet. _Wow she's powerful. I expected her to be good, but not this good._

You go in for a new attack. _Let's see if she can handle this one._

"Dranzer…Blazing gig!"

You see her smirk, then your attack hits her. When the smoke clears she's still spinning, like nothing happened. No one except Brooklyn has ever avoided your attack that easily. _No way. How did she do that? Have I really underestimated her this much…_

* * *

(Your POV)

You're still in the game after Kai's attack. _Wow he's powerful. I almost got knocked out by that attack._ You smirk in excitement.

"Is that all?" you ask teasingly. He sneers at you, and you can't help smirking even more. _Hah at least I'm making him realize that he's not as good as he thinks._

Now it's your turn. You go in for an attack and give him a big hit, making him wobble. You see how surprised he is by your attack.

"Come on, is this all the great Kai Hiwatari's got?"

He glares at you in pure rage. And you give him a big smirk back.

"You're asking for it! Dranzer, Blazing gig tempest attack!"

You can't stop yourself from getting a little afraid by him using this attack. _He's really not holding back. Good. That's what I want._

"Niro, Night shadow!"

The whole dish gets covered in darkness, making it impossible to see the blades that's in it.

"What?" Kai yells in surprise. You know he can't see your blade, or his own, so his attack misses you by a few inches. _Puh, seems I used that attack just in time._

* * *

You're both starting to breath more heavily now. _I have to end this quick. Even if Niro has a lot of power, my body still haven't fully gotten to that level yet. I need to end this now or I might lose._

"I must admit, you really are good, but simply not good enough. You need more than a little bird to defeat me!" you say looking at him. _I need to move more freely._

With that thought you rip off your jacket, reviling a really sexy black tube top underneath. All the boys whistle and shout even louder. Even Kai seems to be impressed by your outfit. But at the same time it seems like he's just realized something. Through the darkness you can see both your's and Kai's blade. And now you know the perfect attack to defeat him with,

"Niro, Fire Destruction!"

The whole dish becomes a fire bowl and the darkness disappears. The whole stadium shakes as a huge explosion blows the dish apart, making Kai's blade fly into the air narrowly missing his cheek and land on the floor behind him. When the fire and smoke dies down, your blade is left in the middle of the dish, still spinning. The crowd goes wild as they realize you've won and that you're on to the final.

"Wow. She just blew up the whole dish, and with that she knocked Kai out, which means that she and her team are on to the final against G. revolution!" DJ Jazzman exclaims. The crowd keeps cheering for you as you walk down from the dish, leaving Kai there completely shocked. The other girls come running to you. They hug you and they congratulate you winning, and for getting you to the final. You grin happily at them and head for the team's private room. When you walk inside, the other girls start to talk about who's going to play in the final. You sit down, but start to feel dizzy. Then everything turns black.

* * *

(Dark Fairytales POV)

You're all talking about who will fight who in the final. You turn around to ask Reiko what she thinks when you see she's lying on the floor motionless.

"Oh no. She's passed out!" Mathilda says, frightened. You lay her on the couch and make sure she's ok.

"I think she's ok. She's just exhausted. Remember she's still new in this game, and her bitbeast is really powerful too, so she needs a lot of strength to control it. We should just let her rest, then I'm sure she'll be fine," Mariah says. The rest of you nod and go back to deciding who's going to play in the final, while she sleeps peacefully on the couch.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 14 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 15- Welcome back (Christmas special)

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	15. Welcome back! Xmas special

**

* * *

**

**AmTheLion:** My second Kai love story. Enjoy. This is a Christmas special so hope you will enjoy it and have a....

Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! :D

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Welcome back **  
**(Christmas special)**

(Kai's POV)

You sit and watch the final battle of the tournament between Tyson and one of the girls from DarkFairytale. This final battle is what decides who the next world champs are. You look at the girls on the other side of the dish, but you can't see Reiko. _Where is she? I thought she would play since she's their strongest blader. I didn't hurt her in our last match did I?_

You get up and head for the team rooms. Right now you're not really interested in the final battle, all you want is to find Reiko and make her come back. As you walk through the corridors you hear people shout and cheer, and whoever that girl is, she gives Tyson a real battle. As you reach your destination, you stand and look at the door to DarkFairytale's private room. Then you open it and walk in. It only takes you a second to find Reiko lying on a couch sleeping quietly, with the TV on, showing the match. Slowly you walk over and look at her. The mask she wore during the matches is off and you can finally see her beautiful face again. You feel an urge to touch her, but at the same time you don't dare to. So instead you lean down and whisper into her ear.

"I'm sorry Reiko. Please come back. I…I miss you."

She stirs slightly, but continues to sleep, but you know she heard you. Now you can just hope she'll take you seriously. With that you leave her sleeping on the couch and head back to the arena.

* * *

(Your POV)

You wake up to the others standing above you with sad looks on their faces. You look at them, confused , but before you can ask, Mariah starts to explain,

"We're sorry Reiko, but we lost the final," Mariah says. You stare at her, without really caring. The only thing you can think about is Kai's voice in your ear. "_I'm sorry Reiko. Please come back. I…I miss you."_

Then someone knocks on the door. Without thinking Hilary opens the door without any of you having your masks on. In front of her is the G Revolution, shocked looks on their faces upon seeing who opened the door.

"Hil! What are you doing in DarkFairytale's room?" Tyson asks.

"Hm, what? Oh damn I forgot the masks."

She turns around with a stupid and embarrassed look on her face.

"Hehe sorry guys," she says with a sorry smile. Everyone seems shocked except you.

"It doesn't matter, the tournament is over anyway," you say with a sigh. After a lot of explanations to the other teams, they understand why you did it.

"So you did all this just to prove that girls can be just as good as boys in blading?" Rick asks.

"Basically yeah," Julia replies.

"So since the tournament is over now, you'll come back?" Daichi tilts his head questioningly. The girls nod and all cheer before you head for Tyson's dojo to celebrate. At the dojo you sit next to Kai for the first time in months. You smirk.

"You worked it out didn't you?" you ask him. A simple "hn", is the only answer he gives.

"How?" you look at him. As he looks up at you, you can see a light blush on his face. Then he looks away mumbling something.

"What?"

"Your breasts, I recognized them," he says it very quietly so only you can hear, and without looking at you. Now you're the one blushing. You had completely forgotten the time he walked in on you while you were changing. Then you smile a little, because you didn't think he would remember.

* * *

It's a few months since the tournament and everyone has managed to stay friends. They visited you in your apartment as well as while you were working. It is now the middle of December, the snow has already been falling for a few weeks, and you're getting ready for Christmas. As you wake up this morning the sun is shining as well as a few snowflakes falling, sparkling in the light. You stretch and get out of bed. Walking over to the advent calendar, which ironically is of you and the other teams from the tournament, you open today's door with a smile. Inside is a piece of chocolate shaped like a beyblade, you smirk and eat the chocolate while heading for the kitchen. You have a day off from work so you wonder what to do while making a huge Christmas breakfast. You sit and eat, while listening to Christmas music, when the door bell rings. You get up, and still in your pyjamas, you open the door to find Hilary with a huge smile on her face, as well as a ton of clothes.

"Hi Reiko, Merry Christmas! Can I come in?" she asks.

"Sure, come on." You go back to your breakfast as she takes off her scarf, coat and gloves. She comes into the kitchen and sits opposite you.

"So what are you doing today on your day off?" the huge smile on her mouth and her big eyes tells you what she has in mind for you.

"Hilary please, I'm not going to spend my day shopping," you say with defiant look on your face.

"But how will you get presents for everyone when you don't go and by them?"

You glare at her over the coffee mug halfway up to your lips, and just then the phone rings. You pick it up and it's Tyson's voice coming from the other end.

"Hi Tyson, what's up?"

"Well we wondered if you wanted to join us sledging and stuff, you know mucking around in the snow." Your mood lightens when you hear this.

"Yeah that sounds fun. Hilary will come too," you reply.

"Cool, the more the merrier!"

"Ok we'll see you later then, bye."

You hurry to finish your breakfast and put on the warmest clothes you have with a pair of quilted pants on top, and warm gloves. Then you're off to meet the others.

* * *

You find the others at the bottom of a huge hill, everyone has a sled and is having fun. Even the Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA are there.

"Reiko, Hilary, hi!. Well now that everyone is here, let's have some fun."

"Yeah" everyone exclaims before you start running up the hill and sit down on your sled, then you take your first ride down the snowy hill. Everyone has a lot of fun. The girls make snowmen and the boys start snowball fights. And all the time the sun is making the snow sparkle. After a while you try to make Kai sled with you.

"Come on Kai, just one ride, it's fun," you say while pulling his arm.

"Give up Reiko, I'm not sledging with you."

But soon he's on top of the hill with you. You sit down on the sled with Kai behind you. He puts his arms around your waist and you suddenly feel very warm.

"Ready?"

"Mhm" he replies in your ear. Then you give a push and go down the hill. You feel Kai tighten his grip around you as you go faster and faster. You laugh. Then you reach the bottom of the hill and get a sudden stop. Both you and Kai are thrown off the sled and land in front of it. You first, on your stomach, then Kai on top of you. He rolls off you and you roll over on your back. You look over at Kai, and he looks a bit confused. You smirk, then laugh. He too starts to laugh and you both lay there on the ground laughing. When you finally stop you look at him again, he's staring at the sky. Then he smirks and looks at you, you give him a confused look.

"What?" you ask. He continues to smirk.

"Want to go again?" he asks, you look so surprised he starts to laugh again.

"Yeah, it was fun."

Then you get up again, and this time Kai pulls the sled up the hill.

* * *

After a long time out in the snow having fun, you head for Tyson's dojo and drink tea and hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. Grandpa is telling a story, and all of you sit quietly and listen. Then in the middle of the story there's a knock on the door. Tyson runs to get it and comes running back again.

"It was just Mr Dickenson, please continue the story grandpa."

Everyone laughs.

"What?" he asks.

"Can we at least welcome him first Tyson?"

Mr Dickenson comes in with a smile on his face.

"Hello everyone," he says.

"Hi Mr Dickenson," everyone says.

"Oh good! You're all here. I have an invitation for you all."

"Invitation? For what Mr Dickenson?" Hilary asks.

"To the BBA Christmas Ball," he says. At the sound of the word ball, all of the girls start murmuring excitedly, except you. _Great, that means we have to buy new dresses._

After some more explanations about the ball, you return to grandpa's story and have fun for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 15 of my second Kai love story.

Next chapter 16- The Christmas ball (Christmas special 02), will be out on Christmas Eve :D

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	16. The Christmas Ball Xmas special

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Enjoy. This is the second Christmas special so hope you will enjoy it and have a....  
btw I'm sorry it's a bit late I know I promised it to be out on Christmas eve but I messed up a bit with that :P

Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! :D

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.  
**  
Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

**

* * *

  
Chapter 16: The Christmas Ball  
****(Christmas special 02)**

(Your POV)

"Come on Reiko we have to find dresses for the ball."  
You're walking with the other girls at the mall. The Christmas ball is only a few days away and you need to find a dress. _If I stay with them I won't find anything. And I'll be stuck here for hours. _You sigh and follow them into another shop with pink signs. _Ew, this colour is so innocent and __Barbie-ish__._ Somehow you manage to persuade them to let you go off on your own to look for a dress. It takes a while before you find a shop that looks like it has something that might interest you.

After only 15 min you're out of the shop again with a dress folded in a black box. _This dress is perfect. Now I just have to find the right shoes and accessories. _It doesn't take you long to find them and you go back to meet the others. As you sit and drink hot chocolate you talk about the ball.

"Oh I can't wait. I just have to find the right dress!" Mariah says excitedly.

"What's your dress like Reiko?" Mathilda asks you.

"You'll have to wait and see," you answer with a secretive look. They try everything to make you tell them, but you won't even tell them what colour it is. As the others carry on shopping you head home. When you enter your apartment you go to your room and hang up your dress so it won't get creased before the ball. You look at it, and a little smile comes over your lips. _I really like this dress. I wonder what Kai will think.... _The moment you think it you become angry with yourself. Ever since you became friends again you've spent a lot of time with Kai and the others, and you kept catching yourself thinking about him.

Over the next few days you keep the dress secret from everyone. And when the night of the ball comes you can't help but be exited over the reaction they're going to get.

* * *

(Kai POV)

The boys are the first to arrive at the ball. You're standing around, listening to the Christmas music or looking at the decorations of Christmas trees, railing and mistletoe, waiting for the girls. As they enter all the boys stare at them in amazement. They all have new ball dresses on and jewellery, shoes and hair that match. You try to find Reiko, but she's not with them. You get a bit irritated. _She told me she would come and now she's not after all. _Everyone sits down around the round tables. You sit with Tala, Bryan and Spencer, staring at your plate. Then Mr Dickenson walks up on the stage and grabs a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, before we eat we have a special surprise for you. A performance by a well know blader and friend. Please welcome…Reiko!"

Everyone looks up at the stage in surprise, even you. As the curtains go up you can't help but stare at her in awe. She's standing there is a short, blood red Santa dress, which really shows her curves and gorgeous body. She has a Santa hat and long stockings to match, along with high heeled snow white glass looking shoes. She smiles, take the microphone and starts singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…"

* * *

As she finishes singing a few more Christmas songs she smiles and goes back stage again to loud applause and cheers. You're clapping too and you catch yourself feeling really warm after seeing her in that outfit. Then a little later, when the Christmas dinner starts she comes over to you.

"Hi boys," she says and as you turn around you can't help but gape at her. _She's so gorgeous. She was pretty before, but this... _She changed into a beautiful, long, dark purple and black dress with white laces. She has matching shoes and gothic jewellery. She stands there smiling at you, then chuckles a bit.

"Kai I'm honoured you like my dress but please don't start to drool." You quickly close your mouth when she says this, and blush a little. She laughs.

"I'm starving, let's go and get some food before Tyson and Daichi eat it all," she says and drags you with her to get food.

Later you catch yourself looking at her while you're eating. She sits with you and the other boys, and every smile and laugh draws your attention to her.

* * *

(Your POV)

After the dinner everyone is dancing to the music, talking or kissing under the many mistletoes, that's been put up everywhere. You dance a little too, mostly with the elder guys, but since it's Christmas you actually give Daichi a dance too. After a while you have to take a break to get your breath back, so you sit down on a chair by the wall besides Kai.

"Wow this is really fun right?" You smile and look at him, but he doesn't look that happy.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to sit here and be grumpy all night." You cross your arms over your chest and stare at him with a don't-you-even-dare look. He stares back at you, then smirk.

"What?" you ask a little confused now.

"Nothing. You really look great tonight," he says. You become surprised by this, but then you smile and look away so he won't see you're blushing like crazy, which makes you really mad. _Damn, why can't I be with him once without blushing? _You sit in silence and watch the others dance and have fun. Even Hilary and Tyson seem to get along tonight, they even dance together. Then after a while Kai gets up, you look curiously at him. He holds out his hand to you, and looks you straight in the eye.

"Dance with me," he says bluntly. You stare at him with your mouth agape. Then you hurry and close it, and take his hand. With a smile you let him lead you to the dance floor. As he puts his arm around your waist and takes your hand in his, you feel a wave of many emotions bubble inside of you. You can't help but notice you're getting really warm, and you know you're blushing as he holds you close like this. Then the music starts to play, and of course it's another Christmas song, but a slow one. And as you start moving, you look each other in the eyes all the time, both with a light red colour on your face.

* * *

When the song stops, you do too. But you're still standing there in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. Neither of you have noticed that you are the only ones who had danced to this song. And you haven't noticed that the others had been watching you with amazement. But now you jump as they start to clap and shout comments to you. You look at them, surprised, then at Kai. He to looks surprised that you're the only ones on the dance floor. Then you can't help but laugh.

"Seems like we made a show of ourselves," you say with a smile.

"Hn, seems like it," he smirks and as you leave the dance floor, he hasn't let go of your hand yet. You walk back to the chair by the wall and sit down.

"I didn't know you were that good of a dancer Kai, especially not dancing the waltz," you smile at him.

"Hn. My grandfather insisted I had to learn it, but I haven't really danced outside the lessons, before tonight that is." He sends you a little smile back. And again you feel yourself blushing. _Damn now again. I've been blushing all night. Hope the light hides it. _You sit in silence and watch the others dance. Then after a while some of the girls comes over to you.

"Hi Reiko we're going to the bathroom to fix our make-up, want to come?" Hilary asks. You nod and get up, it's then you notice Kai is still holding your hand. You look at him. He slowly lets go of your hand and crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes, like nothing had happened. You stare at him for a moment, then a little smile comes over your lips and you go with the girls to the girls bathroom.

* * *

When you come back, you find Dona standing over Kai, holding his arm trying to make him dance with her. He glares at her and definitelydoesn't want to follow her. You glare at her too, and you head right for them when Brooklyn comes in your way.

"Hi Reiko. It's been so long since I've seen you," he says smiling.

"Oh, hi Brooklyn. Yeah it has been a while." You look past him and catch Kai's eye. As he sees you he gets up, and for a moment it looks like he's going to dance with Dona after all, but then he walks right past her and comes towards you and Brooklyn. You can't help but smirk at Dona's shocked face.

"What's so funny?" Brooklyn asks. He turns around and he too sees Dona's face and Kai coming towards you. He smiles.

"Seems like Dona just got dumped, and Kai didn't do it the nice way, like you did." You look at him, a bit sad this time, and know he's talking about that time long ago when you turned him down. You give him a little smile.

"Sorry," you almost whisper.

"Don't be. Really it's a long time ago, and I'm finally accepting it." He smiles again and you know he's telling the truth, so you smile back. Then Kai comes up beside you.

"You should have called her wannabe-barbie before you left." You turn to him with a smirk. And he looks you straight in the eye and he too smirks. Then he takes your hand again, and you can't help but smile even more.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

As the party goes on, you see Reiko smiling, laughing and dancing, and she really enjoys all of it. But there's one thing that's been in your mind all night, no one has kissed her under the mistletoe. _I wonder why no one has kissed her. I know Brooklyn likes her, and I think Tala and Garland __like__ her too. So why hasn't one of them tried? _You look over at Reiko who's standing with some of the guys talking. She laughs. You can't help but smile a little.

A while later you spot her standing alone looking out at the snowy landscape outside the terrace window. You're heading towards her when you spot something above her. You freeze for a moment. Then with a little smirk and a light blush you walk over to her to do the one thing no one else has done that evening.

* * *

(Your POV)

You're looking at the sparkling snow outside the window. Thinking of all that has happened the last fewmonths. _Wow, a lot has happened since those guys burned down my apartment _(1)_. _Then you feel someone touching your back gently. You smile.

"What is it Kai?"

"Hmm..." It doesn't sound like the Kai you're used to hearing, so you turn around to find out what he's up to. Then before you know it he leans in and kisses you. You're in shock, you don't know what to do. So you end up just standing there letting him kiss you. As you part you stare at him, a shocked expression on your face, and with a deep blush on your cheeks. He just smirks and looks up. You follow his eyes and find that the explanation for his kiss is that your standing right underneath a mistletoe. You can't stop yourself from laughing, while still blushing. Then with a smile you give him a hug.

"Thank you," you whisper in his ear.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 16 of my second Kai love story, and the last Christmas special. Look out for chapter 17- He's back again!

(1)- You remember the men who burned down the apartment and followed Reiko in the first chapter.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	17. He's back again

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. If you haven't read the Christmas chapters, you should go back and do so, since you might be a bit lost if you don't. Thank you and enjoy the story.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the characters Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 17: He's back again**

(Your POV)

It's been a few weeks since the Christmas ball and New Year's. You and Kai have gotten closer after what happened. Sometimes just the two of you have been together, walking in the snowy park or sitting in your apartment drinking hot chocolate. Today is going to be different. When you wake up this morning the snow is falling heavily outside your window. You're going to Tyson's to blade today and you're looking forward to see them all, especially Kai. You just finished brushing your teeth when the door bell rings.

_What? I wonder who that is. Maybe Hilary forgot I was meeting her there._ You walk to the door and unlock and then open it. You freeze when you see who it is. The two men in dark suits and dark glasses smirk.

"We finally found you again Miss Reiko, Now please come with us," one of the men says. You stare at them and remember the last time you met these people. The warm flames that danced out of the windows in your old apartment and the waterfall in the forest (1). You start backing away from them into your apartment. They follow with evil grins.

"Now, now Miss Reiko we don't want any mess do we? Just come quietly," the second man says. You keep backing away with your eyes locked on the two men. Then suddenly they charge. Before you can escape they have caught you and bound you. The bigger of the two picks you up and throws you over one shoulder. You struggle to get lose, but with no luck.

"Stop that. You know you won't escape. You'll just end up hurting yourself," he says irritated. You glare at his back and mumble the most ugly words you know true, even the bandage is covering your mouth. They take you out of the door and head for a black van. They throw you in the back, then drive off. While bumping and rolling around in the back of the van, you wonder what will happen to you, and if the others will realise that something is wrong.

* * *

(Kai POV)

You're at Tyson's, waiting for Reiko. The others have already started the training saying she probably just slept in.

_Reiko never over sleeps. Something's wrong._ You decide to go and look for her. Walking through the snow heading for her apartment you can't help but feel tense. Since the Christmas ball when you kissed her, you've become so close, but still not close enough. You finally dare to admit to yourself that you love her, but yet haven't found the courage to tell her. You know she cares about you, as a friend. To her the kiss under the mistletoe was just, well tradition. To you it was so much more, because it was when you touched her lips you realized how much you actually care for her.

_How am I going to tell you Reiko? You're the only girl __I've__ ever wanted, you know that don't you? So why do you still pretend we're just close friends?_

You decide that you have to tell her soon, or you might lose her again. Just then you walk up the stairs to Reiko's apartment and find the door open.

_That's strange she wouldn't leave the door open like that._

You walk over to the door and glance inside.

"Reiko? Reiko are you here?"

You walk in and find the living room a complete mess. The leather sofa is on its back, the table is lying on its side and the vase that once stood on it is in pieces on the floor with the water and flowers spread across the floor. Some of the glass from picture frames lies crushed on the floor too, and the pillow in Reiko's favourite chair is also on the floor soaked by the water from the vase.

"What! What happened here? Reiko?"

You run through the rest of the apartment looking everywhere for her, hoping not to find her as a lifeless body. You find nothing and when you return to the living room you understand what happened. The men from the very first time you meet Reiko, if they had found out she was alive and then found her here... You walked over to the phone and called Tyson.

"Yeah Granger here," Tyson answered.

"Tyson, Reiko is gone, her apartment is a mess. I think I know what happened but I'm not sure. Meet me at the BBA as soon as possible."

"What, Kai? You…"

"Just get your ass over to the BBA I'll explain there!" you scream in the phone then hang up. You clean up the mess the vase made, gather the pieces of it and throw it in the bin. The rest has to wait for later. You find Reiko's keys and lock her apartment as you leave, then run to the BBA.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

After Tyson told you what Kai had said on the phone all of you leave for the BBA. It doesn't take long before all of you are in Mr Dickensons office.

"You know what happened to her, don't you?" Kai said, his voice filled with anger. Mr Dickinson sighs and looks sad at you.

"I was afraid this would happen. Reiko told me about the men who burned down her previous apartment. I've been investigating it and I'm afraid that my findings are very disturbing," Mr Dickinson answered.

"What do you mean disturbing? You found out who sent those guys?" Tyson asks.

"Yes I did, and that's what so disturbing. The one who sent them is none other than Boris himself," he replies.

"WHAT?!!!!" all of you scream in shock. Last year you beat Boris for the second time and now he is back again. _When will he understand that he will never win? _Kai thought.

"You can't be serious! He's back again?" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so. Now, what he wants with Reiko I don't know, but I doubt it's anything good."

You all sit there in silence, absorbing what Mr Dickinson has told you. Kai is the first to say something.

"If Boris has taken Reiko, he's taking her to Russia and most likely the abbey," he spoke the last words in disgust, and the others didn't blame him.

"That does make sense, since the abbey is the only place Boris can do as he wants," Tala agrees.

"What do you think he'll do to her?" Hilary asks worriedly.

"Knowing Boris he'll probably use her for another one of his sick experiments," Bryan continues. No one says anything, but they are all thinking the same.

_We have to save her, but how?_

A short while after, it's decided you all are going to Russia. Mr Dickinson orders tickets as soon as possible, and the next day you're sitting on a plane to the cold northern country.

* * *

(Your POV)

It's been hours since the men came to your apartment, maybe longer. You don't really know how long you been in the back of the van, but you know they put you in a box and felt them dump you in a new place. After thinking about it you figure out it's the cargo hold of a plane.

_Are they smuggling me to another country?_ You think as you feel very uncomfortable inside the little box. After a while you fall asleep and don't wake up until just before the plane is about to land. Through the holes in the box you feel fresh, cold air. Someone takes the box you're in, dumps it in a car and then you can feel the vehicle start moving. You don't have many layers of clothing on so it doesn't take long before you start to get cold and end up in even more pain inside the box. When someone finally opens the box, a sharp light blinds you as a pair of arms grab you and place you on a chair. The man disappears and everything becomes quiet. Your eyes adjust to the light and you look around. You're in some kind of lab, there are a lot of strange instruments and big tanks with weird green water in them. The walls are made of stone and the room is cold. Your body feels like it's been hit by a truck. Lying in that box for so long has made your muscles stiff and body sore. Suddenly a door to your right flies open and in comes a tall man with purple hair, cold eyes and crooked nose. He speaks to the men in the room with a thick accent in a language you don't understand, but believe to be Russian. You sit there and stare at them with hate in your eyes. Then the man turns his eyes to you, and in perfect English without any accent he says,

"Miss Reiko, finally you have joined us."

He smiles at you, but you don't return it.

"You must excuse the way my men have brought you here. I told them to be gentle," he continues. You just glare at him, there's something about his nice tone and appearance that doesn't fit together.

"What do you want with me?" you almost whisper.

"Oh but Miss Reiko don't you know who I am?" he asks with an evil grin....

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 17 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 18- Existitus Diabulus

(1)- you remember the very first chapter don't you?

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	18. Existitus Diabulus

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. Thank to BlackWingedWolf and blackwolf066 form quizilla, for helping me with ideas. If someone wonder what the title means, it says "become The Devil" in Latin. Now enjoy the story.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

**WARNING!!!!  
****This chapter contains descriptions of violence and death,  
****and is there for meant for mature people.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Existitus Diabulus**(1)

(Your POV)

"What do you want with me?" you ask, your voice almost whisper.

"Oh but Miss Reiko don't you know who I am?" he answers with a grin. You look at him.

"So your dear friends haven't told you about me. Well suppose I should then. My name is Boris. I used to work for Mr Voltaire, Kai's grandfather. I used to train Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys, later know as the Demolition boys. Kai ran away, and when he came back it was with the Bladebreakers. I soon got him back to our side on orders of Mr Voltaire. But again he went and joined up with the Bladebreakers and ruined me and destroyed my plan. Last year I came back, with the organization know as BEGA, yes I trained Brooklyn and the others. But again the Bladebreakers and their friends came and ruined my perfect plan. This time it will be different. This time I'll destroy them all and take my revenge, starting with Mr Voltaire then the Bladebreakers, and finally I'll get the world domination I've worked for so long for."

He started to laugh evilly. It sends chills down your spine, and his words twirl around inside your head.

"I still don't understand why you need me," you say with uncertainty.

"Oh, my dear you just don't get it, do you?. Niro, your bitbeast is one of the most powerful in the world. If I can just force out his true power you can easily destroy everyone in your way, on my command."

He has an evil smile on his face as he speaks.

"Now let's start the process of releasing Niro's real power."

He laughs again as men in white lab coats come in and started typing on the computers and get one of the tanks with green water inside ready. You feel your fear grow as you watch them.

_I have to get out of here. I don't know what he means by __releasing__ Niro's real power, but I doubt it's very good, I can barely control him now._ You keep your eyes on the men while trying to get lose.

* * *

(Kai POV)

The plane just landed and you're on your way to the hotel. You feel restless. You know Boris won't wait to set his plan into action, which means he won't hesitate hurting Reiko if she doesn't do as he wants.

"Kai, I know you want to go and rescue Reiko, but until we find out a bit more about Boris' plan I must ask you not to," Mr Dickenson says seriously.

"I won't, just hurry up and find out where she is. I won't wait too long to get her out of there," you growl back. With that you go to your room and lay on your bed looking up at the ceiling.

_Reiko I'm sorry I didn't protect you more. This is all my fault._ You look out the window to see the sun go down, colouring the sky red. You can't stop thinking about Reiko until you finally fall asleep long after the sky has gone completely black.

* * *

(Your POV)

Everything is quiet, it's black, and cold. Something has been stuck on your body. You can feel something seeping into your skin and blood. Then you hear voices. They sound so far away, you want to call out for them but your lips won't move. Then you hear your name, someone is calling for you, someone is calling your name, and as you hear you open your eyes to meet his cold black ones.

* * *

(Boris POV)

You walk into the lab and look around the room. The men are constantly checking monitors.

"How is she doing?" you ask as you walk over to the tank.

"She's doing well Sir. She should be able to release all of Niro's powers now. However there is one thing Sir," one of the scientists says. You glare questioningly at him.

"And what might that be?" you sneer. He gulps and looks down on the floor while talking.

"Her connection to the bitbeast, it's unlike anything we ever seen. They are literally a part of each other. If Niro is taken from her, she will die."

You stare at him, "Well we just have to make sure that doesn't happened, don't we?!"

"Of course Sir." With that he hurries back to work. You return your attention to Reiko. Inside the tank she's connected to different devices, which read her vital signs.

"Reiko wake up! Wake up!" Her eyes flash open and she stares at you with eyes of pure evil. They weren't the green she once used to have. They've been replaced with the same eyes as Niro, pure red piercing cat eyes. You can't help but grin.

"So you're evil and hatred is already boiling inside of you. Good, very good," you say. She keeps on sending you death glares as you tell the men to release her. As they drain the tank of fluid her eyes never leave you. As the tank opens she slowly walks out onto the floor.

"My dear, there's something I need you to do for me." A evil grin is on your face, but she don't even flinch.

* * *

(Voltair's POV)

You're at your French villa in southern France. Sitting inside looking over the latestreport on the progress of the company, you suddenly hear screams and shouts from outside your office. You hear shooting then more screams before everything becomes quiet. You stare at the door, not moving a single muscle, waiting to see if it really has stopped. For a minute or two there's not a single sound. Then suddenly the door flies open, and in the doorway stands a girl. She's not older than your grandchild, but there's something wrong. Her eyes are shining red in the darkness from the hallway. They stare at you with such evil you start to understand what the screams were about. A beyblade is spinning at her feet, and as she enters the room you see that both her and the blade are covered in blood. She opens her mouth to show a pair of sharp, long canine teeth. Then she speaks, "Adflictatio, Perpessio, Exsanguis, Immolo, Neco, Nex necis, Ardeo ardere arsi."

The words make no sense to you but you know the words are Latin. Then she raises her hand, and as she keeps speaking the strange words her blade flies at you, and soon your blood is colouring the carpet. You look up at the girl to see a man standing behind her.

"Y-you!" you stutter. The man laughs evil.

"I told you I would make you pay for destroying my plans," he says evilly. With that the girl's blade flies at you again and you disappear into eternity.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **Wow you just killed someone. And what is up with you speaking Latin and the evil eyes? How will Kai and the others save you? And will there ever be a good you again?? Only I can answer these questions, and to get the answer you have to wait until next time, MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.

That was chapter 18 of my second Kai love story, hope it didn't take too long for the update, Kai21 has taken the blame for that (please don't kill him for it, I need him for the remaining chapters). Look out for chapter 19- Meeting the devil, my love.

(1)- want to know what the latin words of this chapter means? Then you can find them here:  
archives nd edu/cgi-bin/wordes exe  
(remember to add www at the start and a . in stead of the space (before nd, edu and exe))

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	19. Meeting the Devil, my love

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeasts talking)

* * *

**Chapter 19: ****Meeting the devil, my love**

(Bladebreakers POV)

"You found her?" Tyson asks relieved.

"Yes, and we also found out what Boris wants her for," Mr Dickenson replies.

"And what does he want her for?" Kai's voice was still cold and distant, like it had been since you came to Russia.

"I'm afraid we found out after he started his plan. Yesterday they went to France and visited Mr Voltaire," Mr Dickenson continues.

"You mean Kai's grandfather?" Rei asks, confused.

"Well....." he trails off, "This morning he and all his servants were found dead in his villa. They were murdered."

"Murdered?!!!" everyone exclaims shocked.

"Sadly, yes. The police investigation found that they were killed by a beyblade," Mr Dickenson takes a breath before continuing, "Reiko's beyblade."

"No way! Reiko would never kill someone. She wouldn't even work with Boris!" Hilary says, on the verge of tears.

"That's what we thought as well, but they found footage from surveillance cameras, it clearly shows her sending her blade at the guards."

Everyone becomes quiet. No one ever believed Reiko would do something like this.

"I know you're shocked by this, so was I. But this isn't the Reiko we know. We have reasons to believe Boris has done something to her. Just look at this picture from the cameras," Mr Dickenson said with some hope in his voice. He hands you a picture of Reiko in a hallway surrounded by dead bodies. Her eyes are not like you all remember. They seem blood red, pure evil eyes, just like her bitbeast's, Niro. It also looks like she has two long, sharp canine teeth and her skin isn't the milk white silk you remember, but looks grey and coarse.

"Oh! What's happened to her?" Hilary whispers.

"We don't know, but this isn't Reiko, it's an evil copy of her. That's the only explanation we have."

"If this isn't Reiko, then where is she?" Max asks.

"Well after getting rid of Voltaire they came back to Russia, and as you said they went to the abbey."

All of you become silent again. There is no way around it. You have to go into the abbey once more to find and save Reiko. So far the other teams haven't said anything, but now Tala stands up.

"We know that place the best. I suggest that we go in and get Reiko while you wait outside," he said seriously.

"Are you crazy Tala? You think we'll let you go in there alone?" Daichi asks angrily.

"Tala's right. It's easier to get in and out if less of us go," Bryan says.

"Yeah and if we go in we'll get the job done quicker since we know the layout of the place," Spencer adds

"But, but…" Daichi tries to come up with something, but is cut off.

"That's enough!"

Everyone looks at Kai. He's been sitting and listening to the conversation, but now he's on his feet and he looks furious.

"Tala, Bryan, Spencer and I will go in and get her, no arguing. The rest of you will only get in the way. Got it?"

He glares at everyone, but especially at Daichi when he's about to argue again. But no one has ever seen Kai this mad, so no one dares to go against him, and it's decided.

* * *

(Mr Dickensons POV)

You're sitting in the office the Russian BBA has given you. In your hand is a picture of a little family. A woman and a man, both smiling, and a little girl in the arms of her grandfather. A tear rolls down your cheek.

_Oh what happened to you my dear little princess. What has he done to you_? The tear drips down on the picture. The smile of the little girl is shining up at you. She's laughing. You still remember that from when you took the picture.

_My dear little princess._

* * *

(Kai's POV)

The sun has gone down and it's time for you to go in and get Reiko. You're by a vent you know goes down to the secret chambers underneath the abbey.

"Ok the cost is clear, go!" Bryan says. One by one you slide down the vent ending up in the cold hallways you remember from your past.

"Ok we're inside. We're going to find her," Tala says into a radio in his ear. Through it, you're supposed to keep the others updated of what's going on. Slowly you move down the hall, keeping your eyes open and looking in every room to find her. After about an hour of searching you're starting to lose hope. The frustration inside of you is driving you crazy. Just when you're about to give up, you find her. She's in one of the laboratories. As you enter the room you can tell that something is wrong. Reiko is suspended in a tank of green fluid. She's attached to many strange devices and she's only wearing a top and trousers. Tala starts telling the others what you see, while Spencer and Bryan try to figure out how to get her out without alerting anyone. You walk up to the tank, your face is only inches from the glass. You put a hand on the glass.

"Reiko…" you whisper. Her eyes flash open the moment you say her name. The evil, blood red eyes that meets your deep purple once makes you worry. Her skin is indeed dark grey and her canine teeth are longer and sharper.

"Reiko. It's me Kai, remember…"

You still have your hand on the glass. She raises her hand and slowly puts it on yours. The only thing that keeps you from touching each other is the glass. You look her straight in the eyes and for a moment you think you see sadness in them. But then she pulls back her hand, and in one fast move, she hits the glass so it smashes to pieces all over the floor and the green fluid rushes over you.

An alarm goes off the moment the glass is broken and you already hear people running towards the room. Reiko walks down from what is left of the tank. All the things that are strapped to her body are ripped off as she walks. Her eyes are locked on you.

"Reiko it's us! We come to save you!" Tala says. She keeps coming towards you, her eyes only filled with pure hatred. Then the door behind you flies open and standing there none other than Boris. He laughs as he sees you.

"Well, well what do we have here? Come to join me again have you…" he says with an evil grin.

"Like we ever would join you!" Spencer sneers back. Boris just smirks at them. Reiko has stopped now, but her evil red eyes are still locked on you. Now you're mad, this really isn't Reiko. You spin around and face Boris.

"What have you done to her?" you growl. He laughs an evil and horrible laugh.

"I've only awaken the beast that has always been inside of her. This is the real Reiko."

He does a gesture towards her and she actually sneers at them. You look at her with pleading eyes.

"This isn't the real her. We don't know what you done to her, but we'll set her free," Tala shouts at Boris. This only cause him to laugh more. The men in the white coats slowly back away, obviously aware of what's going to happen. Then Boris raises his hand.

"Destroy them!" he commands. With that order Reiko pulls out a blade, a new and more dangerous one with knives on the attack ring. She launches at you and you barley manage to doge it, making it slam into another of the tanks, crushing it to pieces. Her blade comes at you again and you have a hard time avoiding it. She scratches you more than once, giving all 4 of you deep cuts all over your bodies. All the time she mumbles strange words.

"Caducus, Immolo, Mors mortis, Nox noctis, Nigresco nirgescere nigrui."(1)

"It's no use, if we stay here much longer she'll actually kill us," Tala says frustrated.

"Damn. Let's go back, we must find a way to reach her."

With that you run out in the hall, she follows close behind. Once more you climb into the vent and she loses track of you, giving you the chance to escape.

* * *

(Boris POV)

Reiko returns and you know they managed to escape. You give the men orders to fix the lab and you leave with Reiko, heading for your office.

_I expected I had to find them to destroy them, but seems like they came to me._ You grin evilly as you enter the office.

"Good Reiko very good. Soon the goal will be reached. Only a few more to get rid of then we can move onto part B. Destroying the BBA!"

You laugh insanely. She just stands there not saying anything.

* * *

(Blade breakers POV)

Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer came back with deep cuts all over them, right then they wouldn't say what happened, but now they have.

"I can't believe Reiko attacked you!" Mariah said shocked.

"Yeah it's unbelievable," Julia added.

"The most disturbing thing is that she actually tried to kill them," says Garland.

"That settles it then, Reiko is officially a Devil," Rick states as a matter of fact. Kai flies out of his chair and stares furiously at him.

"You don't get it do you? He admitted he had done something to her. Reiko isn't a Devil, Boris is!" he screams. With that Kai storms off to his room.

"Wow, Kai has been really emotional ever since Reiko got kidnapped. Ever since they meet actually." Tyson looked after his captain.

"Don't you get it Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Get what Rei?" the world champion looked at the raven haired neko.

"I'm not following either," some of the others added.

"It's simple isn't it? Kai likes Reiko. I mean really likes her, he just doesn't want to admit it," Rei explained with a light smile after his teammate.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 19 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 20- The power of pure love.

(1)- want to know what the latin words of this chapter means? Then you can find them here:  
archives nd edu/cgi-bin/wordes exe  
(remember to add www at the start and a . instead of the space (before nd, edu and exe)

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	20. The power of through love

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story. This chapter is for my dear Blackavar, as she has given me a lot of inspiration. This is a long one, so enjoy.

**Disclaimers****:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 20: The power of ****through**** love**

(Kais POV)

You can't sleep. You're back in Japan and it's been a few days since what happened in the abbey, but you just can't get it out of your mind. You remember the way Reiko's evil red eyes looked at you, and it hurts, nothing has ever hurt like the look she gave you.

_Reiko, I never want to see you look at me like that again_.

You're lying on your bed in a comfortable position. You're thinking about ways to get her back. Then you remember, Reiko's boss Charlie, he knows a lot about stuff like this, he can help. You fly out of bed and run to the others to tell them. Luckily Hilary has Reiko's phonebook and the number to Charlie's shop. You dial the number and wait for reply. It only takes a few rings before a man replies.

"MusicalFantasy, this is the owner Charlie, how can I help you?"

"Hi sir, it's Kai, Reiko's friend," you say into the phone.

"Oh yeah I remember you. Tell me, you don't know where Reiko is now a day's do you? She hasn't shown up at work and usually she always calls if she can't come?" the man asks.

"She's in trouble. That's why I called. Someone has done something to her, and I wonder if you might understand some of it. Last time I saw her she had gotten red, cat looking eyes, dark grey skin and sharp teeth," you quickly explain. Charlie's silent for a while then he speaks again.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything. But Reiko told me something about a book in the old library. The owner Professor Dreamfall knows everyone who walks in and out of that library. Maybe he can help you." You thank him and write down the address. You tell the others what he told you and decide to head for the library right away.

* * *

You enter the library to find no one's there.

"How are we suppose to ask about Reiko when the dude isn't even here," Tyson grunts.

"Maybe we can find him somewhere amongst all the book shelves," Hilary says. You all spread out in the library looking for someone who can help you. As you walk through the aisle you can't help but notice all the strange titles of the books.

_Exactly what kind of library is this?_

You ask yourself as a strange old man comes around a corner with his nose down in a book called: "Man eating plants and how to avoid getting eaten."  
He's a little taller than you, has a long white beard that goes all the way down to his waist. He has almost no hair on his head and huge round glasses, and behind them is deep blue eyes. He has a lot of wrinkles, and must be around 90 or at least 80 years old.

"Em, excuse me," you hesitate. He looks up at you through his glasses.

"Oh hello there young man, I didn't notice you come in. How can I help you?" he asks.

"Are you Professor Dreamfall?" you ask.

"Yes, you heard of my great adventures?" he asks you expectantly.

"No. A friend of mine was here some months ago, her name is Reiko. I just wondered what books she came for." The old man smiles secretively.

"Oh yes I remember her. It took her days to find what she was looking for." He closes the book, turns around and starts walking off.

"Come, come I'll show you the book where she found her answers." You silently follow the strange old man to dusty old bookshelves, but you can see that someone was searching through them not to long ago. The old man goes up a little ladder and comes down again with a really old looking book.

"She found her answers in here, maybe you too will find yours." He puts the book down on a little table then disappears between the shelves again. You look at the book. Then walk over and open it. You're surprised of the content of the book, it's just legends and stories. But you've learned in the last years that even the wildest things can be real. Then you flip another page and you find it. On top of the page with curly old letters stands, "The legend of the cursed batpanter". As you start reading you know this is the right thing. You read all that stands out, but it's the picture on the side that tells you what you need. With old faded letters around a picture that looks like a half human, half demon, like Reiko, it stands:

_To keep the curse inside, to hide the beats within. Let the evil out and pure evil will fill the world and blood will be spilled. When realized, only one thing can seal the evil once more. The power of pure love._

You write down the words and put the book back. When you return to the entrance you see the professor talking to the others, they seem frustrated.

"Why can't you just answer us probably?!" Tyson shouts at him.

"My boy, sometimes riddles can be the answer you seek," the professor answers wisely.

"Riddles, we don't need riddles old guy, we need answers to find our friend," Daichi jumps on him and is about to shake him when you stop him.

"Leave him be Daichi, we have what we came for let's go."

You look at the professor and he sends you a secretive smile. You give him a little smile back as you walk out the door with the others looking confused, but still following you none the less.

* * *

(Boris POV)

As you see them come out of the old library you smirk.

"They honestly think they'll find anything in there?! They're going to see that nothing can defeat pure evil." You glance over at Reiko, who's kneeling next to you. Her red eyes follow the people walking away from the library.

"You want them my dear?" you ask her. An evil grin comes over her lips as you speak. You join her grinning.

"Soon my dear, soon you'll have blood again." With that you go back to the secret hide out to plan your final destructive attack on the world's best bladers.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

It's starting to get dark and still you haven't figured out what to do. The riddle from the old book is simple enough, but how can you give Reiko pure love? You're all quiet as you sit there thinking of a solution. Then suddenly Kai gets up on his feet,

"Someone is watching us." He's staring out a window. As the rest of you also turn to see, a shadow suddenly moves outside in the garden. You all get on your feet and run outside, just in time to see the shadow disappear over the wall. You quickly run after it all the way to the park. But when you get there, you lose the shadow out of sight.

"Damn he got away!" Rick says.

"What did that guy want anyway?" Lee questions.

"Well I believe it was a trick to get us here so they can destroy us," Kenny states. He points to something a little ahead. All of you turn to see who it is. And there, only a few meters away from you, is Boris, Reiko and a few other men in white coats with strange devices.

"It's Reiko!" Hilary gasps.

"And Boris," Tala sneers.

* * *

(Kais POV)

As you see Reiko standing there, still with the dark skin and evil eyes, the anger boils up inside of you. You have had enough of seeing Reiko like this and Boris controlling her like some kind of machine. You squeeze your fists so tight your fingernails almost draw blood.

"I must say, you were easy to lure here," Boris says. He grins evilly and Reiko growls at you.

"Boris stop this and let Reiko go!" Tyson shouts.

"Haha I already told you, this is the real Reiko." She sneers at you again. You've had enough. In one fast move you have your blade ready. Reiko make hers ready and before anyone can say anything you launch you blades, and the match begins. You have no idea how to do this, but you can no longer just stand there and watch. As your blades hit each other a wave of power hits you. You stand your ground and go in for a new attack. Reiko smirks so her sharp canine teeth show. Your blades slam together again. Reiko's powerful attack pushes Dranzer back.

_This isn't good, she's so powerful._

You groan and once again stand your ground. Your head is spinning around as you try to figure out what to do.

_Only one thing can seal the evil once more. The power of pure love._

The words from the old book were so simple, and yet so difficult. Now Reiko is slamming on Dranzer with a lot of power and speed. Every hit she gives Dranzer hurts you as well.

"Reiko stop, this isn't you!" you shout at her. She just keeps on mumbling strange words. You look pleadingly at her, seeing her like this really hurts. Then Reiko's blade goes in for a final attack out of pure power. You know if it hits, Dranzer will be destroyed and her blade will go right through your chest. Your eyes widen.

_I'll never be able to see her again. Hear her voice. Feel her soft skin. Look into her eyes. I can't let that happen, ever._

"REIKO!!"

You scream her name as she's about to hit you and lightning tears across the sky. But the hit never comes. Reiko's blade has frozen only inches from yours. You look at her and see her flinch and her eyes seem greener again. For a moment they're shifting between her original green and the evil red once, then she grabs her head and screams in pain. She falls down on her knees still screaming and her blade starts wobbling.

"What! What's she doing?!" Boris questions his men.

"We don't know sir something is disturbing the signals." Boris looks at the screaming Reiko, with frustration on his face. You don't hesitate for long. You knock out her blade, making it stop spinning. As you do she stops screaming. She looks up at you with blood shot eyes. She gets slowly and shakily to her feet and picks up her blade.

"Reiko?" you say hopefully. She looks at you for a moment, before turning around and walking back to Boris, making you stare at her in shock. He glares at her as she returns to his side.

"What was that?!" he sneers. She doesn't say anything, but just stands there with her head down. You can't believe it. You thought you finally managed to get her back. You just stand there staring at her back while the pain and sorrow grows inside of you.

* * *

(Your POV)

The darkness is all around you......

You hear mumbling voices but don't understand what they're saying.....

You hear someone mumble your name, you try to go towards the voice. It gets more and more clear then suddenly someone screams your name and you recognize the voice right away.

_KAI!_ The darkness flies away, clearing your sight. Then everything starts to hurt. But you want to go to him, you want to see him. Then the darkness is all gone and you're again back in your own body. You're on the ground in a park or something. You look up and see Kai. You want to run up to him and hug him. But you can't, not yet, there's something you need to do first. You remember now, like you never really were in darkness you remember all that happened. You pick up the blade Boris has given you.

"Reiko?" His voice is hopeful, and you can't help looking at him. It's hard when you, like nothing, turn around and walk back to Boris. You make sure he doesn't see your eyes, because you know they're back to their green colour. And you see that your skin is slowly going back to the milk white you know.

"What was that?!" Boris sneers at you. You don't answer, you just hope you'll go back to the abbey.

"We'll take care of you later!" he growls at Kai and the others before turning and walk away. You silently follow.

* * *

You're back in Russia and the abbey. After your loss Boris was hard on you, and the wounds he gave you burn like hell. But now you just need to find something then you're going back to the others. You sneak through the hallways looking for you original blade. The blade Boris has given you is in your pocket. The plan is to switch that blade with your own. As you walk you feel the cold steel from the knives on the beyblade in your pocket. Some guards come walking down the hallway, you just act normal, and they don't seem to mind, in fact they seem scared. As you turn the corner you walk faster. Time is running out, you want to get out of here and back to your friends. You come to another door. Everything is quiet. You try it, but it's locked.

_It must be in here,_ you think and pull out a hairclip and start to pick the lock. It doesn't take you long to open it, and as soon you do you hurry inside and close the door behind you. The room is dark, except a little glass box in the middle of the room. Inside the box is the dark purple blade you made with your friend's help. Slowly you walk up to it and examine it. You know there's an alarm on it. From the moment you touch the glass it will go off and the guards will be here in a few minutes. You take a deep breath. You're getting out of here, now, but not without your blade. You put your fingers on the glass and pull the box away. Quickly you switch the blades and put the glass back on. You hurry out of the room and walk away, when you turn the corner you hear the guards run into the room.

_Phew__, that was too close. Now, time to leave this shit-__hole__._

You walk fast but don't dare to run in case you meet someone, it will be too obvious that it was you. You walk up some stairs and come out on the ground floor. Through the windows you can see the gates and your freedom. You keep your eyes on the gate as you walk, but you walk into someone. Surprised you look shocked at the person in front of you. It's Boris.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Once again you're back in Russia. After seeing Reiko's green eyes again you know you can get her back. You managed to sneak into the abbey again, alone this time. You're on the ground floor trying to find out how to get to Reiko.

"_Kai you can't be serious," Tyson stares shocked at you._

"_Why not? I saw her green eyes Tyson, I know I can get her back. But she will want her own blade back as well!" __you__ argue._

"_Going back there without a plan is crazy Kai. The abbey is even worse than it used to be__,"__ Tala says._

"_I don't care. I'm getting her back. NOW!" _

_With that you storm __off__ to your room and soon you're on a __plane__ to Russia._

The others may not be with you this time, but that made it easier to get in. You quickly move through the hallways when you hear a scream of pain coming from around the next corner. Fear grows inside of you, that scream belongs to Reiko. Without thinking you run towards the voices, as you turn the corner you see Reiko on the floor and Boris standing over her ready to hit her. The fear is replaced with pure anger when you see the blood on Reiko's lips. Boris makes ready to hit her again and as he does, you move in front of her and grab his arm.

"Don't even think about it Boris!" Hatred drips from every word as you glare at him. The surprise in his eyes is quickly replaced with an evil grin.

"Kai, how great of you to join us." With those words he slams his knee in your stomach, taking the breath out of you. Then he hits you hard in the neck making you fall to the ground, with your head spinning.

"Kai!" Reiko shouts. You feel her soft hands touch your skin, and almost immediately the strength flows back to you. You look at her to see her gorgeous green eyes looking worried back. A sight of relief escapes your lips.

_She's back. I really released her when I beat her, __y_ou think.

"How sweet, a reunion of the pathetic friends." You both quickly turn your gaze to Boris, both glaring at him.

"You honestly believe you'll leave here alive? If you don't work for me, then you won't be allowed to live at all!" You sneer at him,

"Don't even dare to touch her Boris." He laughs evilly,

"This is your end!" He raises his hand and makes ready to hit you again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 20 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 21- Cat takes revenge.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	21. Cat takes revenge

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Cat takes revenge**

(Your POV)

"Don't even dare to touch her Boris," Kai growls. Boris laughs evilly.

"This is your end!"

He raises his hand and makes ready to hit Kai again. Just as he moves, so do you. The punch hits you right in the chest, winding you. You hear Kai growl and feel his strong arms push you out of the way. You lean against the wall, watching them fight, still breathing heavily. This time Kai attacks. He runs at Boris, hitting him in the face, chest, arms, everywhere. Boris falls to the ground and Kai stands over him.

"You'll never touch her again! You get me?" he shouts at Boris. But he just laughs, and then he kicks Kai in the chest making him fall back on the ground. Hearing the noise when he hits the floor tells you how painful it was. You groan as you see Boris get on his feet and start kicking Kai all over. You can't hold it back anymore, the tears flow down your cheeks and you scream.

"Stop it please! It's me you want, so leave him alone!" Boris stops and grins at you,

"You're right, he's not worth it. But you are." He walks over to you and pins you to the wall with a hand around your neck. You gasp for air as he tightens his grip. You can hear Kai struggle on the floor.

"N-no…l-leave h-her a-alo-ne!"

In the corner of your eye you see him get to his feet and stumble over to you. He grabs Boris' arm and tries to pull it away. Boris sneers at him and pushes him away, making him hit the wall on the other side of the corridor. With a groan he slides down to the floor. That is the final straw. It's one thing, Boris hurting you, but hurting Kai like this? The rage boils up inside you. Then you position your feet on Boris' chest and push as hard as you can. He stumbles backwards, making you fall to the floor. Before he knows it, you're on your feet again, coming at him. You hit him hard in the face, then the chest and other parts of his body. The rage keeps on boiling inside and you feel more powerful than ever. You hit him in the face again, more powerful than before. You hear a loud crack, and immediately you know you just broke his nose. By now Boris is bleeding really badly, especially from the nose.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You see Reiko release her rage on Boris. Her eyes change to that disturbing red once again and her canine teeth grow longer like before, and for a moment you think you've lost her again. Then she hits him in the face for the second time, the loud crack tells you she just broke his nose, the blood pouring down from his face. It doesn't take long before the floor is covered by a pool of blood. Reiko's red eyes shine at the sight of it and she moves in for a final attack. She kicks him hard in the chest slamming him into the wall with another crack, meaning that she's broke some of his ribs and you see his body become limp. She turns to you and you see the horrible red turn back into its natural green. She comes over to you with worry in her eyes.

"Kai I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here before anyone else finds us." You nod and groan as she helps you on your feet, and together you stumble towards the gates.

Approaching it you see the others come running towards you. When they see Reiko, all of them light up.

"Reiko you're back!" Hilary runs towards you, ready to hug her friend.

"Not now Hil, let's have the reunion later. Kai is really hurt," she says. You just groan, but can't help to feel a sting of joy from the worry in her voice.

_At least I know she wants me to be ok_.

Tala walks up to your other side and together he and Reiko help, half carry you to the minivan the others arrived in. They put you down on a seat and Reiko immediately starts tending to your wounds. The others get in the minivan and then the driver starts to head back for the hotel. You groan every time Reiko touches your beaten up body.

"I'm sorry Kai, but I have to do this."

You look at her while she bandages you. She's got a black eye, and her lip is still bleeding a little. She has some old marks too, like one on her cheek that doesn't look more than a few days old.

"Reiko has anyone else hit you, or was that Boris too?" you ask her with a whisper. She frowns.

"It was Boris. After you beat me, he gave me a beating," she gives you a light smile when she sees your sorry eyes.

"It's ok Kai, if you hadn't beaten me, I would've…" she stops. Her hands rest on one of your arms, in the middle of bandaging it.

"I know. You would still be gone," you quickly say. She looks at you, still sad.

"That wasn't you. That was some kind of monster who just used your body," you continue.

"Kai is right. That wasn't you," Hilary says. The others agree and you can see it makes her feel better. She continues bandaging you as the others talk and hug her, glad to have her back. She smiles and hugs them back, but you can see that something's bothering her.

_When we get back I'll talk to her, without the others __around__._

You make this a mental note as the minivan pulls up outside the hotel. Even if the bandage helps a lot, it still hurts and it ends up with Reiko helping you out of the minivan and to the elevator.

"I'll help Kai to the room and then I'll rest. I still feel drained from…whatever happened," she says. The others nod and say good night, and you head for the room.

* * *

When you come to the room you can see the red and orange sunset being obscured by heavy dark clouds. You can't help but think about that night back in Tyson's dojo. You look over at her as she helps you over to one of the beds. You planed to not return without her, so you had got a room with two beds, but now you can't help wishing you won't be needing it. You groan again as you sit down.

"I'm going to the bathroom, you'll be ok?" she asks. You nod and look at her as she goes into the bathroom. You change your clothes, when you're done Reiko is still in the bathroom. You stumble over to the door.

"Reiko?" you ask hesitatingly.

"What?" Her voice breaks just saying that word and you know she's crying.

"Reiko open the door," you command her. It's silent for a while, then she unlocks the door. You open it to find her in front of you, tears flowing down her cheeks. You look at her for a moment before you hug her tightly. She opens up and just cries into your shoulder. You let her cry, just standing there hugging her. When she seems to have calmed down, you take her hand and limp back to the bed and sit down. You put your arms around her and she leans on your shoulder.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to be back?" you ask, a bit sad.

"Of course I am. But I can't believe what I've done. I actually killed people." She starts to cry again and you pull her closer.

"That wasn't you, it was that creature," you say comforting her.

"Stop it Kai! It was me and you know it! I'm a murderer!" she screams at you. Her tears keep flowing down her cheeks and you don't know what to do. She stops crying and look at her hands.

"I'm so pathetic," she whispers. You raise her head and look her in the eyes.

"You're not pathetic, just hurt," you say. She looks at you with sad eyes. Just then lightning tears across the sky. She whimpers and grabs your hand. You can't help but smile at this.

"Still afraid of thunder? If you're such an evil murderer, then how can you be afraid of anything?" you say. She stares at you, then a smile comes over her lips.

"Thank you Kai."

She hugs you and you feel her relax more. You smile and hug her back. Lightning continues to flash across the sky. Again she whimpers. You give her a little smile.

"You'll be ok?" She smiles at you,

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you." With that she goes to change and soon you're both in bed.

* * *

(Your POV)

Lying in the soft, warm bed you think of all the things that happened lately. The worst of it all is that you remember everything, you even have pictures of it in your head, and it hurts. The thought that you actually killed someone makes you want to hurl. Thunder shakes the sky, and you can't help but whimper. A moment later lightning flares across the sky. You feel tense and you look over at Kai. He seems to be sleeping. You pull away the sheets and walk over to his bed. You look at him and bite your lower lip, unsure if you should do this or not. More thunder makes you decide. You quickly slip under the sheets and snuggle up to Kai. He moves and slowly he turns around facing you. You can see he's smiling.

"Hi there," he whispers. You can't help but giggle.

"Hi," you whisper back. More lightning, and you find yourself against his chest. He smirks and put his arms around you, even if you notice it hurts him, he holds you close. You smile and gently put your arms around his waist.

"Sorry," you say into his embrace.

"Don't be. I don't mind."

He leans his cheek on your forehead and you feel him smile. Lying like this makes you feel so safe, and happy. You smile too and soon fall asleep in his arms, forgetting all about murders and evil beasts.

* * *

The next morning you feel much better, and the rain has stopped too. At breakfast you tell the others everything that happened with Boris. None of them blame you for what you did and it makes you understand how close you have gotten, they really are your friends.

After breakfast you head home for Japan. Sitting on the plane you fumble with your beyblade in your pocket.

//Mistress?// The dark male voice sounds in your head.

//Niro, it's you right?// you ask hesitating.

//Yes. I'm really sorry Reiko, I couldn't stop myself. I just lost control// He says, and you hear the pain in his voice.

//I know Niro it's ok. Boris used us both, and he paid for that.// You say.

//So you're not mad at me?// He asks.

//No, I'm not. I'm glad I have you. I doubt I would've survived if it wasn't for you.// You say mentally smiling.

//Thank you Reiko, I will never lose control again, I promise.// He says, mentally smiling back.

//Thank you Niro.//

//Anything for you mistress.//

* * *

**AmTheLion:**That was chapter 21 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 22- Sing for me.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

Please leave me a review


	22. Sing for me

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_(flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sing for me**

(Your POV)

You're back in Japan and your apartment. The others are helping you clean up the mess that's been lying there since you got kidnapped.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate your help."

"Don't think about it Reiko," Mariah says with a smile.

"Yeah, besides that's what friends are for right? Helping each other," Hilary adds.

You smile at them and continue cleaning. When you're done the apartment is back to its old self, and you sit down in your favourite chair. The others are talking and joking, laughing at stupid jokes or faces. You look out the window and think about all the things that have happened to you.

_Come to think about it, __more things have happened this last year than any other_. You smile a little to yourself, but someone else notices it as well.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile." You look up in surprise at the person talking, and discover it's Kai. You laugh a little.

"Well I haven't had too much to smile about," you reply with a grin.

He sits down beside you and looks into your eyes. You meet his deep purple orbs and feel…safe. You never had a feeling like this before, and having him sit there beside you makes you feel that nothing can harm you. He gives you a little smile, only you notice it, but still it is a smile. His wounds are healing well and yours are too. He no longer needs help to move around and it's barely noticeable that he's been in a fight. He gets up and leans down besides you.

"We need to visit someone later," he whispers in your ear. For a short moment you're confused, but then you understand and give him a light smile and nod.

"Yeah let's go when the others go home ok?" He gives you a light smile then nod.

* * *

When the others finally leave, Kai stays with you. A little later you're walking together down the street heading for a certain old library. Walking in through the huge wooden doors you find the professor standing there waiting for you.

"I had a feeling you two would come back," he smiles at you and once again his deep blue eyes meets yours in a secretive, yet warming look.

"Hello professor. We came to say thank you," you say. The professor smiles and turns around walking through the shelves.

"For what my child? I didn't do anything," he waves his hand, signalling you to follow him. You look at Kai, he nods, and together you follow the professor through the strange old library. When the professor stops again he standing in front of a bookshelf with titles like; "The secret of Romeo and Juliet.", "Love and mythical creatures.", "The spell of Aphrodite.", "Get your lover and make love." And other strange titles all about love.

"Em…professor why have you taken us to this shelf?" you ask nervously. He looks at you with eyes both filled with excitement and secrets.

"My dear, that is what you two should know," he replies then he walks away humming a strange tune. You and Kai are left with nothing but confusion. You look back at the bookshelf and read some of the titles.

"Kai have you noticed…"

"...All the books are about love, Yeah I noticed." You look at each other, and for some reason you blush. You haven't been alone with Kai since the night you came back, and the feeling of his arms around you is still fresh in your memory.

"Maybe we should go. I think the professor understands that we're grateful," he says. You just nod and together you walk out of the library, with a wave and smile from the professor.

"Come back again some time," he says cheerfully. You can't help but wonder, if the professor is smarter than he appears to be. You give him a last smile before you disappear out the door with Kai. But just as you do you swear you hear the professor mumble,

"Ah young love, what life it brings."

* * *

The next morning you wake up to the sun shining outside your window. You stretch your whole body and get out of bed in a really good mood.

_Today will be a great day, I can feel it._ You jump in the shower and sing along with the radio whenever it plays a song you know. When you're done you put some clothes on and eat a good breakfast while watching the beyblade news. Just as you walk out of the bathroom after brushing your teeth someone rings the door bell. You smile knowing exactly who it is. Opening the door with the same smile you say,

"Morning Hilary, we're heading for Tyson's?"

"Morning Reiko, yeah. You're in a good mood today, what's up?" she asks smiling back as you put on your shoes.

"Nothing. I just have a good feeling about today, that's all."

You lock the door and together you head for Tyson's dojo.

When you arrive you find all the other teams there as well, already training with their blades. After a while you're all having great fun and even Kai is smiling today. Then Mr. Dickenson comes in, a bright smile spreads over your face. You remember the day after you returned to Japan and Mr Dickenson had come to your apartment. You two had sat down talking and it was then he told you he was your grandfather, he had even shown you a picture of you, your parents and himself. You get up and hug him.

"Hello my dear, how is everything?"

He smiles as he hugs you back.

"Great, what are you doing here I thought you were working today?" you him. He lets out a little laugh.

"Well I am, Reiko. Beyblading is my work you know."

You can't help but laugh.

"What I came for was to tell you all about the party," he continues.

"Party??"

"What this is like the Christmas party we had?" Hilary asks.

"Yes kind of, except this is a masquerade party, where all the beyblade teams that the Bladebreakers have meet will come," he explains.

"Hold on Mr Dickenson are you saying that all the teams we have meet since our first world championship will be at the party?" Kenny asks.

"Yes so it's quite a big deal. The press and the biggest beyblade investors and creators will be at this party, like your mom Max."

"Cool, so that means we'll meet all our friends again," Max says smiling.

"In deed it does." Everyone gets really excited and you too can't help looking forward to this party.

"Well girls you all know what this means!" Hilary says.

"SHOPPING!" All of them scream in reply. You can't help but laugh, and yet you feel a bit helpless.

"I'll join to, I need a outfit too," you say.

"Great then we girls can go on a huge shopping trip together," Mariah adds excitedly.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Julia adds.

"And then we can have a sleep over and fix each other's nails and all that," Matilda says happily. You smile, knowing you will end up in your apartment with that girls night, like you did the last time. The girls are really excited and soon you're off to the shopping mall.

* * *

You're sitting around the living room table putting on nail polish. You picked a dark purple colour to go with the dress and mask you bought. You're talking about anything, when the subject of boys comes up.

"Oh come on Mariah, it's so obvious that you like Ray," Julia says certain of herself. Mariah blushes.

"Yeah well it's obvious that you like Brooklyn," the pink haired girl replies. Now Julia blushes and you all laugh, so it starts with you guessing each other's crush.

"Hilary who's your crush?" Matilda asks.

"I don't have one. I like the boys, but I don't like any of them like that," she replies confidently.

"Yeah right, that's why you're always glancing at Tyson," you comment with a grin. Hilary glares at you as a deep blush forms on her face. You can't help but smirk.

"Now that Reiko mentions it, you and Tyson are always touching each other," Mariah adds.

"We are not!" Hilary yells, trying to hide her deep blush.

"Are too!" Julia argues. You all laugh as you see Hilary become redder and redder.

"Reiko how about you?" Mariah asks curiously. You stop laughing and stare at her. The others look curiously at you.

"Well…I…," you start off, hesitating.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're telling anyone!" the pink haired girl says.

"Yeah nothing leaves this apartment," Julia adds. You smile at them.

"What can I say, I'm hard to get. So far no one has gotten my attention."

"Oh yeah? Not even Kai?" You freeze as Hilary says that, and they all start to laugh.

"Sorry Reiko but the way you two have been around each other it's just too obvious."

You don't say anything, just stare at your nails.

_Is she right? Do I really have a crush on Kai?_

* * *

Today is the day of the ball. You're in your room changing when your phone rings. You pick it up to find it's Hilary.

"Come on Reiko the limo is waiting for you, we didn't think you would be the slowest one of us when it comes to make-up and stuff."

You hear the other girls giggle in the background. You smirk.

"Just carry on to the party and ask if the driver can come back for me, I have some minor details I need to fix, OK? I'll see you there."

"Ok if you say so," she hangs up and you continue getting ready. Twenty minutes later you hear the limo's horn from outside. You walk out, get into the limo, and you're on your way to the party.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You're at the party, with a mask and all. The girls arrive and they all look beautiful but Reiko isn't with them. You can't help but wonder where she is, but then you hear the other girls giggle and say she wasn't finished when they came so the driver was getting her now. You smile to yourself.

_Who __would have__thought__she would be the longest to get ready?_

//Well Kai, I bet she wants to look really amazing so she can catch your attention.//

//Dranzer. What do you mean by that? She doesn't like me like that, we're just friends.//

//How about you ask her? Because I know that at least you want to be more than friends with her. You've wanted that ever since you saw her the first time.//

//No I haven't!//

//When are you going to quit pretending to be thoughtless and heartless? We both know you love her. Now it's only right for you to tell her.//

You don't answer him, just stare at the floor, because you know he's right. A little later Reiko walks through the doors, and you gasp. She looks amazing, you never seen anyone so beautiful. She's wearing a purple and black ball gown with corset lacing on the front and a silver mask with black patterns and purple feathers on. Everyone greats her and tells her how stunning she looks. She thanks them and walks over to you.

"Hi Kai," she says a bit nervously.

"Em…Hi..."

She gives you a smile and you don't hesitate to return it.

* * *

A little later the music is playing and everyone is dancing and having a great time. Reiko has danced with many guys, like Tala, Johnny, Garland and Brooklyn. Now you're walking up to her, you take a deep breath and ask her to dance. She gives you a bright smile and takes you hand.

"I would love to dance with you Kai."

Soon you're floating around on the dance floor. You lean in and whisper in her ear,

"You look gorgeous tonight."

Even under the mask you can see she blushes, and you can't hold back a little smile. As the song ends you take her hand and lead her up on the stage.

"Kai what are you doing?" she asks, a little fear in her voice.

"I want you to sing," you explain.

"What? But Kai…"

You look her right in the eye and she stares back at you, confused.

"I want you to sing for me," you say, seriously.

"Sing for you? But what song do you want me to sing?"

"The one you wrote for me," you state as everyone turns towards the stage and the two of you.

* * *

(Your POV)

As you hear Kai say that you gasp.

_How does he know I wrote a song for him? I must have lost the notes in the room when I left back then._ You bite your lower lip and look worriedly at him. The song you wrote for him was a duet, it would sound bad if you were to sing it on your own.

"Kai I…" you try to explain it to him.

"Just start singing," he says and hands you a mic. By now everyone is looking at you. You have a lump in your throat. He motions for the guy at the piano to start playing. You take a deep breath then start singing,

_We were strangers,_  
_starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming_  
_what we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are,_  
_and I'm suddenly standing,_  
_at the beginning with you_

Now you get worried, because it's here the guy is suppose to join. Then to your surprise a guy does join. You looked over at Kai, shocked to see he's the one singing. As he does he smiles at you, and your eyes fill with tears. He actually learned your song, and now he's singing it with you.

_No one told me_  
_I was going to find you,_  
_Unexpected_  
_what you did to my heart,_  
_When I lost hope_  
_you were there to remind me_  
_this is the start_

You join in and you both sing the best you can to the joy of everyone watching. (1)

_And life is a road_  
_and I wanna to keep going_  
_love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_life is a road_  
_now and forever_  
_wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_in the end I wanna be standing_  
_at the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_  
_on a crazy adventure_  
_Never dreaming_  
_how our dreams would come true_  
_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_  
_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road_  
_and I wanna to keep going_  
_love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_life is a road_  
_now and forever_  
_wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_in the end I wanna be standing_  
_at the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
_like me alone in the dark_  
_Now I know my dream will live on_  
_I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road_  
_and I wanna to keep going_  
_love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_life is a road_  
_now and forever_  
_wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_in the end I wanna be standing_  
_at the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_  
_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_at the beginning with you_

* * *

As you finish singing everyone claps and whistles at you. You smile and look at Kai. He smirks back at you and you can't help giving him a hug.

"Thank you Kai," you whisper in his ear.

"You wrote the song, and I really like it," he whispers back. He takes your hand and leads you down from the stage again. Everyone tells you how amazing it was as Kai continues leading you out onto the terrace. When you walk out he takes you a little away from the doors so no one can disturb you. You look at him still with your eyes filled with tears.

"Kai, thank you so much for that. It was wonderful," you say while holding back your tears. He smiles at you. You hug him again and whisper in his ear,

"You're the best friend I ever had."

You notice him sigh. You let go and look at him, worried.

"Kai what is it?" you ask.

"You don't get it do you?" You look at him, confused, as he takes your hands.

"Don't you understand why I got so mad back then when I saw you kiss Brooklyn? How I could recognize you just by seeing you breast during the championship. Why I went through everything to get you back from Boris? Don't you understand the reason I went through all of that. It wasn't because we're just friends."

You look at him, shocked. His words burn and the tears start rolling down you cheeks.

"Don't you understand Reiko? The reason I did all that, is because…because I love you," he says. The tears keep rolling down your cheeks from underneath the mask. Kai looks at you with concern and tries to dry your tears away.

"Reiko, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. It's even worse when I'm the one making you cry," he says painfully.

You sob and before he can say anything more, you throw yourself in his arms kissing him. For a short moment he's overwhelmed, but then he puts his arms around your waist and hugs you tightly, returning the kiss with much passion. When you part again you're both gasping for air. And you can't help but laugh a little.

"Kai I love you too. Whenever we were apart I felt so empty, like something was missing. I love you so much."

You sob again and kiss him passionately. He returns it without hesitation and holds you close.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid that I didn't tell you before," he says. You smile at him and again you meet in a new breathtaking kiss.

* * *

(Mr Dickensons POV)

You glance out the window and see Kai and Reiko kissing. You can't help but smile.

_Finally my granddaughter has found someone to take care of her. And I do believe she will be good for Kai too._ With that in mind you return to the party with the other teams, now with a bright smile on your face.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 22 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 23-I will love you for eternity (Lemon)  
The next chapter is a pure Lemon chapter, so if you don't like to read that kind of stuff you can simply skip it as it's not sensual to the story itself.

(1)- The song you sing is: Donna Lewis & Richard Marx- At the beginning  
if you wish to hear the song you can find it on youtube.

**Author:**AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:**kai21

Please leave me a review


	23. I will love you for eternity

**AmTheLion: **My second Kai love story.

**Declaimers: **I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_(flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

**Warning!!!**

**This is a chapter contains sexual descriptions  
and is there for only suitable for mature people**

**Chapter 23: I will love you for eternity  
(lemon)**

(Your POV)

The party is over and you and Kai decided to walk home together instead of taking the limo with the others. You reach your door and you unlock it before turning to Kai again. He leans in and kisses you. You gladly return it.

"I had a wonderful time Kai. Thank you," you say with a smile.

"I had a great time too."

He kisses you again, and for some reason neither of you want to part again.

"Kai, can't you stay here tonight?"

He smiles at you and nods. You smile back and take his hand leading him into your apartment. It's late so you decide to go to bed. As you're in your room you try to take off your dress, when you feel warm hands touch your back, then slip down the zipper on your dress. His touch sends shivers down your back as he makes the dress fall to the floor, so you're standing there in your underwear. You smile and turn around to him.

"Thank you," you say. Then you notice the look on his face, and follow his eyes to your breasts. You get nervous. But before you can do anything he pulls you into a warm embrace. He kisses your lips before he starts trailing kisses down your neck, finding your weak spot. You gasp as his lips kiss it. You feel him smile into your neck.

"I love you Reiko," he whispers before he starts sucking on your neck. You slip your fingers through his hair, and enjoy his touch. Slowly you start taking off his shirt and pants and soon he is just in his boxers. He kisses you passionately, pushing you up against the wall. He lifts you up and you put your legs around his waist, still kissing each other. He slowly slides his hands up your thighs to your ass. You tighten your grip around him, letting him know you like it. Then he carries you to the bed and gently puts you down, still not letting go of your lips.

He's laying on top of you and you can feel his manhood growing. He notices how it touches you and pulls back.

"Sorry I…"

You see him blush and become a little nervous, but you just smile and pull him back into your arms, kissing him again.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I can make you feel like that."

He looks at you, a little surprised, but it's almost immediately replaced by a warm smile.

"So you want to…" he asks, still hesitating.

"You're not the only one who's in love Kai," you smile at him and with a huge smile he leans in and kisses you more passionately that ever before.

His hands slowly slide up your body and remove your bra. Then he slides a hand down your body feeling your curves, while massaging one of your breasts with the other one. You gasp lightly as he slides his hand into your pants and over you female hood. He kisses down your neck again returning to your sweet spot, while he starts massaging your female hood. A light moan escapes your lips, and you hug him tightly. You're already really wet, but he's not done with his hand just yet. When you think he's about to stop he slides two of his fingers into you making you moan in pleasure. You feel his manhood grow more as you lightly moan in his ear. You're longing for him now, all you want is him to love you. Then he slides another finger into you, making you groan a bit of the pain. He looks reassuring up at you, and soon you start moaning again as he continues loving you with his fingers. Soon you can't take much more, you grab his boxers and pull them off him. His now big manhood strokes up your thigh. He stops and looks at you.

"You sure about this?" he asks seriously. You kiss him.

"I never been more sure about anything," you reply.

He smiles and kisses you again. Then he removes your pants. As he kisses you he slowly pushes himself into you. You gasp at the pain that comes. Kai looks worriedly at you, put you hug him tighter to let him know it's okay. As you do he then slowly continues to push into you, as gently as he can. Then he slowly starts going in and out of you. The pain is soon replaced by pure pleasure, and you moan loudly. He too moans, and starts going faster and harder every time he thrusts into you. You grab the sheets and curl you back, allowing him to go deeper into you. You moan louder and louder as you feel you're soon about to come. Kai moans in your ear and you know he's about to come too. He slams hard and deep into you, making you scream in pleasure as he releases inside of you. You follow right after him, then you both collapse on the bed, panting. Laying there besides him a bright smile comes over your face. You turn to him to see he's looking back at you. He leans in and kisses you.

"I love you... so much Reiko," he says panting slightly.

"I love you too..... Kai, and I will always..... love you. For eternity," you reply panting along with him. He smiles and kisses you, holding you tightly. You both soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 23 of my second Kai love story. Look out for chapter 24- Gou, his name is Gou (Final)

**Author:**AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:**kai21

Please leave me a review


	24. Gou, his name is Gou Final

**AmTheLion:**My second Kai love story.

**Declaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Reiko Munitsu, Dona, Henry, Nana and the bitbeasts Baby and Niro.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text"(person is talking)  
_italics_(flashbacks/dreams/thoughts by the one with POV)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Gou, his name is Gou (Final)**

(Your POV)

You wake up to the sunlight tickling you in the face. You groan and turn in bed, feeling someone's warm breath on your face. You open your eyes and look at the face only inches from yours. You smile and lean over, kissing him. He flinches, then open his eyes. As his deep purple orbs look into your green ones a light smile appears on his face.

"Hello beautiful," he says still a bit sleepy.

"Hi handsome." He grins,

"Did you enjoy the birthday present I gave you yesterday?" You smirk at him.

"How could I not," you say happily. He laughs and kisses you, then you snuggle up together, and cuddle together in the morning sunlight. After a while there's a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," Kai shouts. A elderly man in a dark suit opens the door and bows lightly.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Hiwatari, but your work awaits you. The breakfast will be ready soon," he says friendly.

"Thank you, Henry. We will be down soon," you reply and smile at him, he smiles back, then with a light bow he leaves the room again. You giggle and Kai looks curiously at you.

"I'm still getting used to be called Mrs Hiwatari," you explain and blush a little. He smiles and gives you a big kiss.

"It's almost a year since we got married, you should be used to it by now," he says, amused. You just giggle and kiss him again before getting out of bed.

* * *

(Kais POV)

Suddenly you wake up, feeling Reiko get out of bed and go to the bathroom. You turn around and look at the clock. It reads 04.30 in the morning. Just then you hear Reiko throw up in the bathroom. Immediately you get out of bed and hurry to her. Opening the door you find Reiko on her knees bending over the toilet. You kneel down beside her and put your hands on her shoulders. She whimpers then throws up again.

"You're staying home today. I can handle the company on my own until you're well again," you say firmly. Tears roll down her cheeks and she gasps for air. You dry them away and hug her tightly.

"It's OK honey. You'll be fine," you say comforting her. A little later she has fallen asleep in your arms and you gently carry her back to the bed.

* * *

(Your POV)

When you wake up again, Kai has gone to work. You walk downstairs feeling much better.

"Good Morning Reiko. How are you feeling? Kai told us you were feeling a little under the weather this morning," the maid says as you walk into the kitchen. You give her a bright smile. The Maid, Nana, is in her mid-forties. She's a bit round around the middle, but her food tastes wonderful and she's nice as no other person you've met.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," you reply and sit down at the table with her and take a cup of warm tea.

"Nana can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, what can I do for you love?" she says as she places a plate of pancakes in front of you.

"Well this morning I felt really bad, I even threw up. But now I'm just fine. I didn't eat anything strange or anything like that yesterday. So I don't really understand it. And I had a weird lust for chocolate ice cream lately," you explain to her.

"Hmm…" She thinks for a moment,

"This might not be any of my business, but have you and Kai well..... made love lately?" You blush and look down into your tea cup.

"He did gave me a special birthday present." You can't help but smile, remembering that night. Nana smiles too.

"Well Reiko, I think I know what it is. And If I'm right you should get it confirmed by a doctor." She smiles at you and you understand what she means. You smile too, but a bit unsure.

* * *

You're sitting on the couch waiting for Kai. You are thinking of what to say to him when he returns. Nana walks in to the room.

"Don't worry I'm sure Kai will be happy. Now can I get you anything? Chocolate ice cream maybe?" She looks at you and you give her a light smile. Just then Kai walks through the door. When he sees you sitting on the couch he smiles and comes over to you.

"Hi. You feeling better?" He kisses you and looks at you. He notices your uneasiness and lifts your chin so you look him in the eyes.

"Reiko what's wrong?" he asks firmly, demanding to know. You take a deep breath.

"Kai, do you remember how I've been wanting chocolate ice cream lately? And how I got sick this morning?" You hesitate. He gives you a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you trying to say?" You bite your lower lip and look him deep in the eyes.

"Kai I love you more than anything. You make me more happy than anyone. And now you're giving me the greatest gift of all." He looks at you with curious eyes.

"I'm pregnant Kai," you say. He looks shocked for a moment, but then a bright smile spreads over his face.

"Really? We're having a baby!" You smile at him and nod. He leans in and kisses you passionately. Then he puts his hands on your belly rubbing it gently.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You're in the middle of an important business meeting, when your P.A comes in and tells you there's an important phone call for you. You nod and pick up the phone to hear Nana in the other end.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Kai, but I though you should know. Reiko's water has broken, the baby is coming!" she says.

A moment later you're running to your car. As you arrive at the hospital you run to the maternity ward, one of the nurses tells you, Reiko is giving birth and the only thing you can do right now is wait. You try to stay calm but end up wondering back and forth in the waiting room. Then someone else comes in. You look up to see it's your old friends from your years as a beyblader.

"Hi Kai. How you doing? Nana told us Reiko was giving birth so we came as soon as possible to offer our support," Tyson says and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah we always stand by our friends," Hillary adds with a smile.

"Thank you, she's still in there. I've been waiting for 2 hours," you reply thankful for their presence. The others sit down and somehow it makes you feel more at ease, but you're still worried. An hour later a nurse comes in with a smile on her face.

"Mr Hiwatari. Congratulations the birth went just fine, and you got a healthy little baby boy." You sigh in relief. The others congratulate you and pat you on the back. The nurse smiles too.

"They're both resting, but I'm sure you want to see them," she says and motions for you to follow.

A few minuts later you walk into the room and find Reiko sitting in a bed with a little bundle in her arms. She looks up at you and gives you a bright smile. You walk over to her and look at the bundle in her arms. And there rapped in the blue blanket is your gorgeous little baby boy. You never been so happy before and you hug them both tightly giving her a huge kiss.

"I love you Reiko. Both of you," you say proudly. She continues to smile brightly as you stroke your son's head.

* * *

(Your POV)

You've never been so happy. Kai smiles at you. Just then someone knocks on the door. Then all of your friends from years ago come in.

"Oh he's gorgeous," Mariah says. They hurry over to you and congratulate you both and adore your new born son. You smile at them and thank them for coming.

"So what you gonna call it?" Daichi asks.

"Daichi it's a he not an it," Hilary says irritated. You giggle and look down on your son.

"Gou. His name is Gou," you look at Kai. He smiles and kisses your forehead.

Some years later you and Kai live happily married with your son. Your company, the Hiwatari investments, is going great with its new goal of supporting the beyblade sport.

Tyson and Hillary got married too and have a son called Makato. Mariah and Rey also got married and had a baby girl they call Ling. Daichi and Ming-Ming are planning their weeding and many of your other beyblade friends are also happily married, or working on it.

* * *

**AmTheLion: **That was chapter 24 of my second Kai love story, and the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and will read the continuing story....

Son of the phoenix (sequel to We'll teach you how to blade)

**Author:**AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:**kai21

Please leave me a review


End file.
